По ту сторону ночи
by RubyNury
Summary: После тяжелой битвы рядом с Банни оказывается только Харука. Дружеская помощь перерастает в нечто большее в течение одной ночи. А утро приносит сюрпризы, когда одна из девушек ведет себя так, словно ничего не было. Но было ли что-нибудь, на самом деле?
1. Chapter 1

_**По ту сторону ночи**_

_**A****/****N****: **Всем привет! Наконец-то, я добралась до перевода истории "Another Dream About Us", спасибо моему чудесному другу Катюшке за её интерес и постоянную поддержку во время перевода :) Сразу оговорюсь, что перевод, будучи выполненным на моём родном языке, будет слегка (а местами – ощутимо) отличаться от английской версии. Как автор, думаю, я могу себе это позволить :) Разумеется, этот вариант будет побогаче, ведь на русском мне писать намного легче. Но в целом, история и события в ней останутся теми же._

_Надеюсь, история доставит вам такое же удовольствие, как и мне, когда я её писала._

_Разумеется, все права на Сейлормун (в любом виде) принадлежат Наоко Такеучи и компании «TOEI Animation» :)_

_**~ * ~ Глава 1 ~ * ~**_

Тихий спокойный вечер окутал и убаюкал Токио. Даже неразборчивый шорох машин, доносящийся издалека, казался своеобразной колыбельной.

Высокая стройная блондинка облокотилась на балкон. Ветер шаловливо трепал её короткие русые пряди, будто приглашая поиграть, но она не откликалась на приглашение – лишь задумчиво смотрела на заходящее солнце и тосковала по своей любимой. Прошло уже почти две недели, с тех пор как Мичиру уехала в турне. Опять.

«_Как бы я хотела быть рядом с тобой, любовь моя…_» Изумрудные глаза заискрились нежностью.

Разумеется, она пыталась перекроить своё расписание так, чтобы поехать с Мичиру, но в итоге у неё оказались свободны лишь несколько дней, когда она могла навестить всемирно известную скрипачку. Их третья встреча-свидание будет лишь через два дня. Сине-зелёные глаза озорно блеснули при мысли об этом, и девушка облизнула губы в предвкушении. Это уж точно станет сюрпризом для Мичиру.

Хотя, если уж быть предельно честной, Харука знала, что её любимая почти наверняка ждёт её каждый день. Так что вряд ли её приезд будет таким уж неожиданным.

Вдруг острое чувство опасности вторглось в безмятежность вечера. Пошёл наплыв чужой энергии – очевидно, демоны атаковали снова.

Погружённая в свои мысли, воительница ветра не сразу обратила внимание на тревожный звоночек внутри. Но когда, наконец, она осознала, что это означало…

«_Вот черт! У этих демонов бывают выходные, а? Достали уже!_» - выругалась девушка про себя.

Поймав себя на подобных мыслях, она усмехнулась своему раздражению. Вот уж и вправду, глупости. Нашла время для веселья!

Превратившись в Сейлор Урана, Харука прыгнула в машину и помчалась по направлению к источнику энергии зла. Однако там была лишь Сейлормун, которая как раз уничтожила последнего демона. Судя по всему, это было сражение не из лёгких – ужасные ожоги и раны покрывали всё тело смелой воительницы, её волосы были растрёпаны и запорошены пылью и сажей. Бедняжку трясло от неимоверного напряжения, но руки сжимали волшебный жезл крепко и уверенно.

Неожиданно почувствовав постороннее присутствие, принцесса порывисто обернулась, и Харуку поразило загнанное выражение, прячущееся в глубине её широко распахнутых голубых глаз.

-А, это ты, Уран, слава Богу! – с явным облегчением выдохнула девочка и выдавила слабую, дрожащую улыбку. – Я больше не одна… - И с едва слышным стоном, она стала оседать на землю, потеряв сознание.

Воительница ветра рванулась вперед и успела поймать девушку, прежде чем та коснулась земли. К её великому удивлению, остальных воинов на поле битвы не было. По крайней мере, она не заметила раскиданных трупов нигде в пределах видимости. Хороший признак. Но как же получилось, что этой юной симпатичной девчонке пришлось сражаться в одиночку?

Сейлор Уран с сочувствием посмотрела на принцессу, которую несла на руках, и озабоченно нахмурилась, заметив длинную царапину, ярко алевшую на лбу у Сейлормун.

-Глупышка принцесса, ты должна была позвать меня, - уголки её губ дрогнули в сочувственной улыбке, и Уран покачала головой с легкой укоризной.

Осторожно устроив неподвижную девушку на заднем сидении своей машины, красавица-ветер перевоплотилась, завела машину и направилась обратно домой.

_**x * x * x**_

-Где я? Кто здесь? – в тёмной комнате раздался слабый голосок, в котором отчетливо прозвучали нотки лёгкой паники. Девочка села на кровати и попыталась разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в кромешной тьме, окружавшей её.

Высокая фигура в кресле вздрогнула от звука её голоса. Воительница ветра встала и быстро подошла к кровати.

-Чшш, всё хорошо, Котёнок, я здесь. Ты у меня дома, - успокаивающе погладив руку Банни, Харука присела рядом с ней и включила ночник. – Ты в безопасности. Кстати, ты победила, - довольно усмехнулась девушка. – Сама. Мне ничего не досталось, когда я примчалась на поле битвы. Неужели ты взрослеешь, солнышко?

-Ох, и не говори, Харука… - златовласка отмахнулась от шутки подруги и тут же вскрикнула от боли, прострелившей её руку. – Ай, больно! Мне так повезло, что ты нашла меня! Ты даже не представляешь, как я была счастлива, когда увидела тебя там!

-Да уж, могу себе представить. Что ж, тебе лучше ещё поспать, красавица. Вот только сначала нам нужно обработать твои раны, чтобы не было заражения. Честно говоря, некоторые из них довольно серьезны, но ты выживешь. Знаешь, тебе стоит получше продумывать свои действия, когда ты сражаешься, - гонщица улыбнулась и подмигнула принцессе. Потом она дотянулась до аптечки и подвинула бинты и лекарства, которые принесла и положила на прикроватный столик до этого. Скоро они ей понадобятся.

-Ну, видишь ли, у меня просто не было времени на раздумья всякого рода. Даже _если _бы я собиралась подумать, - Банни вздохнула и грустно улыбнулась. – Я так рада, что ты спасла меня, Харука. Я не смогла позвать девочек на помощь, потому что… - девчонка повесила голову и зажмурилась в чистосердечном раскаянии. – Я снова забыла свой коммуникатор… Луна убьет меня, когда узнает!.. Я такая глупая и безответственная!.. Я никогда не смогу стать такой королевой, которой вы все могли бы гордиться… Это просто ужасно… - до слуха Харуки донеслись приглушенные всхлипы.

Напряжение и страх, которые Сейлормун пришлось подавлять, чтобы дать достойный отпор врагу, наконец, нашли выход и пролились чистыми обильными слезами.

Если на свете и было что-то, чего Харука не могла вынести, так это когда их любимая принцесса плакала (как бы часто это ни было). Возможно, Уран и была самым суровым воином, но её сердце рвалось на части, когда Банни было больно, даже если при этом воительница ветра и не выражала никакого сочувствия девочке. Ну хорошо, допустим, она вообще редко позволяла себе проявлять какие-либо чувства в открытую. Это было просто ей не присуще. Но сейчас перед ней рыдал ребёнок, и она просто не могла остаться безучастной.

-Эй, Котёнок, - позвала она, ласково поглаживая трясущиеся плечи и спину Банни, - всё хорошо. Всё прошло, слышишь? Ты отлично сражалась. Эй, ну ты же принцесса, не забыла? Ты НАСТОЯЩАЯ принцесса. И замечательный воин.

-Вовсе не-е-ет! Ты просто пытаешься меня утешить!.. – провыла девочка.

-Ну, вообще-то, да, пытаюсь, - Харука не удержалась от улыбки, но тут же опомнилась, увидев по-щенячьи жалобный взгляд Банни. – Извини. Я, правда, думаю, что ты отлично справилась. Даже более того, я горжусь тобой.

-Правда? – пара светло-синих глаз, блестящих от слёз, взглянула на неё с неизбывной надеждой. У гонщицы вдруг перехватило дыхание, но она быстро справилась с собой и кивнула.

-Да, солнышко, правда, - в её голосе проскользнули хриплые нотки, и Харуке пришлось кашлянуть, прочищая горло, чтобы избавиться от столь явного признака возникшего притяжения к девчонке, сидящей перед ней. – Догадываюсь, что это была тяжёлая битва, но ты очень хорошо сражалась. Признаться, я поражена. Сколько демонов ты уничтожила? – она отчаянно старалась повернуть разговор в обыденное русло, потому что поймала себя на чувствах, которых не должна была испытывать к этому хрупкому чистому созданию.

-Ну, насколько я успела заметить, их было трое, - Банни слегка нахмурилась, припоминая подробности недавнего сражения, а потом беззаботно рассмеялась. – Знаешь, Харука, у меня не было времени, чтобы попросить их рассчитаться на первый-второй… да и желания тоже. Но, кажется, троих я достала.

Озорная улыбка принцессы была очаровательна. Харука широко улыбнулась в ответ и вдруг залюбовалась этой прекрасной девушкой, сидящей перед ней. Ярко-синие глаза искрились весельем, длинные ресницы трепетали, когда та смеялась, а розовые губы открывали в улыбке ровные жемчужные зубки. Кожа Банни, даже со всеми царапинами и ушибами, казалась бархатистой и нежной в золотистом свете ночника. Харука почему-то не могла оторвать глаз.

Банни оборвала смех и слегка покраснела.

-Харука?.. – застенчиво позвала она. – Что-то не так?

Русоволосая красавица снова кашлянула и несколько раз моргнула, стараясь рассеять чары.

-Н-нет, нормально. А что?

-Ну… твой взгляд… - румянец принцессы стал ещё ярче. – Ты… как бы… пялилась.

-Правда? – воительница ветра едва сдержала желание почесать затылок в смущении. – Кажется, я о чём-то задумалась. Извини, если тебе стало неловко. Но с другой стороны, - добавила она с обольстительной усмешкой, - почему бы и нет? Ты ведь очень привлекательная девушка, так что ничего удивительного в том, что я могла засмотреться.

Харука протянула руку, медленно убрала золотистые прядки от лица Банни и нежно пропустила длинные локоны меж пальцев. Девушка говорила себе, что этим она хотела лишь успокоить, утешить принцессу, только вот это никак не объясняло, почему её пальцы прошлись вдоль подбородка девочки и ласково погладили её щёки, и почему её большой палец почти неосязаемо, будто по своей воле, очертил линию девичьих губ.

К её великому удивлению, рот Банни слегка приоткрылся, и воительница ветра почувствовала, как нежные губы окружили кончик её пальца.

«_Не может быть…_» - подумала Харука, но её тело словно только этого и ждало, – маленький жест Банни возбудил девушку, и она больше не стала сдерживаться.

Стремительный порыв. Губы к губам. Тихое изумлённое восклицание принцессы.

Харука тут же отпрянула, её глаза удивлённо расширились. Лазурные глаза девочки были огромными и ошалелыми.

-Зачем ты?.. – Банни не договорила, потрясенно касаясь своих губ слегка дрожащими пальцами. – Харука, ты… поцеловала меня?


	2. Chapter 2

_**По ту сторону ночи**_

_**~ * ~ Глава 2 ~ * ~**_

-Я думала, ты… - пробормотала Харука, только-только осознавая, что принцесса коснулась её пальца не нарочно. Скорее всего, девушка просто пыталась что-то ответить – ведь они разговаривали в тот момент – а её, Харуки, палец просто был очень близко у её губ. Да-а… наломала она дров, ничего не скажешь! И как теперь прикажете выкручиваться? – Вот чёрт! Я… Прости, Котёнок, кажется, я поспешила с выводами.

Банни внимательно оглядела совершенно растерянную подругу и ободряюще улыбнулась.

-Ничего страшного. Вообще-то, это было даже приятно, - она едва подавила зевок, - так что, может, ты не так уж ошиблась. Просто это было… неожиданно, - она всё же зевнула. – В следующий раз будет лучше… - несвязно пробормотала она, изо всех сил стараясь не поддаваться сонливости. Но, судя по тому, _что_ она сказала, юное создание уже спало.

-Эй, соня, мы ещё не закончили, - усмехнулась Харука, слегка тормоша принцессу. – Нам еще нужно обработать твои раны, а потом я – так уж и быть – оставлю тебя в покое. Я хотела заняться твоими ссадинами, пока ты была без сознания, но, как оказалось, на тебе столько одежды, что до кожи просто так не добраться. Так что будь умницей и разденься, ладно? Я мигом.

Златовласка пробурчала что-то невразумительное, вызвав у гонщицы веселую усмешку. Затем она начала снимать с себя боевое платье, морщась от боли и кляня демонов, на чем свет стоит.

Харука приготовила вату с перекисью и стала терпеливо ждать, пока Банни справится со своей одеждой. Как только она закончила, красавица-ветер собрала изодранную одежду с бантами в кучу и сбросила их на пол, мысленно сделав пометку закинуть всё это в стиральную машинку. После того, как она позаботится о принцессе, разумеется.

-Так, солнышко, а теперь потерпи. Может немного щипать, - предупредила Харука и начала обрабатывать руку девочки.

-Ой-ёй-ёй! – взвизгнула Банни, отдёргивая руку и усиленно дуя на ранку. – Это, по-твоему, «немного», Харука? Знаешь, как больно?

-Так, уймись, солнце, - блондинка решительно потянула руку девчонки обратно и крепко сжала её. – Сиди тихо и не испытывай мое терпение. Я должна это сделать, и ты это знаешь, так что не будь плаксой.

Гонщица озабоченно хмурилась, тщательно очищая раны от грязи. Разумеется, она вовсе не сердилась на девчонку, просто некоторые раны выглядели довольно опасно, поэтому ей пришлось быть жестокой, чтобы вычистить всё, что в них попало.

Банни кусала нижнюю губу и отчаянно старалась не разреветься в голос. Она была не глупой и понимала, что подруга заботится о её жизни, только вот никто не предупредил, что это будет _так_ больно.

-Умница, - негромко подбодрила её Харука, меняя вату и обрабатывая ссадину за ссадиной. Отважная воительница не решалась поднять голову и встретиться взглядом с принцессой, потому что понимала – взглянув в глаза Банни, наполненные слезами, она не сможет продолжить, видя, какую муку причиняют девочке её действия.

Справившись с обеззараживанием кожи на руках как можно быстрее, гонщица взглянула на длинную царапину, алевшую на лбу Банни. Подвинувшись поближе, она прижала влажную ватку к ране и стиснула зубы, заметив, как девочку передёрнуло от боли.

-Чшш, тихо, солнышко, уже почти всё, - прошептала она, виновато глядя на Банни. Золотистая головка с зажмуренными глазами и страдальчески сдвинутыми бровями понимающе кивнула, поощряя свою спасительницу продолжать. – Сейчас, ещё чуть-чуть… вот и всё, твое лицо в порядке. Молодец, ты неплохо держишься, - Харука легонько подула на ранку, чтобы облегчить боль, и лицо Банни заметно расслабилось.

-О-о-о… как же хорошо-о-о… - почти простонала она, не открывая глаз. – Харука, можешь сделать так снова? Пожалуйста.

Хрипловатый голос принцессы застал красавицу-ветер врасплох. О, конечно, ей и раньше доводилось слышать подобные гортанные звуки… но при совершенно иных обстоятельствах – таких, как жаркие занятия любовью с Мичиру, например.

Непрошеное желание вспыхнуло в ней с новой силой. Харука выругалась про себя, но это не помогло, - возбуждение уже растекалось по всему её телу тёплыми волнами.

-Конечно, Котёнок, всё, что захочешь, - промурлыкала она, даже не пытаясь скрыть предательскую хрипотцу в голосе. Она снова подула на лоб девочки, сидящей перед ней, и её взгляд опустился ниже, чтобы полюбоваться очаровательной удовлетворённой улыбкой, заигравшей на губах Банни.

«_Никаких__ поцелуев__! __Слышишь, не смей целовать её! Ей нужна твоя помощь, а не сексуальные домогательства. Так что держи себя в руках и давай уже, закругляйся с этой игрой в доктора!_» - приказала себе Харука, но её жадный взгляд не мог оторваться от вида улыбающихся девичьих губ.

Она уже украла один поцелуй, и этого было достаточно, чтобы напугать принцессу до чертиков. Но губы Харуки до сих пор хранили сладость и мягкость рта Банни, и она хотела большего. Намного большего.

Разозлившись на себя, Харука раздражённо мотнула головой и издала приглушенный рык. Принцесса тут же открыла глаза, удивлённая странным звуком.

Гонщица улыбнулась, как ни в чем не бывало, и спросила:

-Ну что, идём дальше?

-Да, надо бы, – Банни оглядела свои руки и улыбнулась. – Смотри-ка, больше не болит. Спасибо тебе, Харука!

-Всегда к твоим услугам, - усмехнулась блондинка и поразилась тому, как эти обычные, даже обыденные слова вдруг обрели для неё совсем другой смысл. – Что ж, теперь пора заняться самим телом. Вон, уже вижу синяки на груди и на животе. Раны не такие уж глубокие, но я не хочу искушать судьбу, так что… - и тут красавица-ветер – непревзойдённая соблазнительница – замялась. Перед ней белел маленький изящный лифчик, который закрывал некоторые раны, и ей предстояло попросить принцессу снять его.

Банни проследила за взглядом подруги, и её щеки залил яркий румянец. Харука взяла себя в руки и приготовила очередную порцию ваты с перекисью.

-Ну? Ты собираешься снять лифчик или как? – она очень старалась, чтобы её голос звучал спокойно и непринуждённо, вот только взгляд её был почему-то прикован к ватному шарику, который она теребила в руках.

-А точно нужно? – бедняжка Банни краснела всё больше.

-Конечно, нет, - насмешливо фыркнула Харука. – Просто я всеми силами пытаюсь раздеть тебя догола и воспользоваться положением.

Она хотела лишь поддразнить принцессу, но, произнеся эти слова, поняла, что это, вообще-то, очень близко к тому, о чем она втайне размечталась.

-Чего-о-о? – возмущение и изумление слились воедино в очаровательной гримаске девчонки.

-Ой, да ладно, Котёнок, когда ты уже повзрослеешь? Я же шучу, - Харука тут же забрала свои слова обратно и посерьезнела. – На самом деле, ты, конечно, можешь и не снимать бельё, но тогда некоторые из твоих ран останутся необработанными. А я не хочу, чтобы твоя смерть была на моей совести, если они вдруг приведут к заражению крови. А если ты стесняешься, то просто подумай о том, что я тоже женщина – как бы там ни было. Вряд ли у тебя есть что-то, чего нет у меня. Или что-то, чего я не видела.

-Не очень-то помогает, знаешь ли, - пробормотала Банни, смущаясь ещё больше. – Но я поняла, о чём ты. Просто… тебе же нравятся девушки, Харука? И поэтому мне как-то… немного не по себе, - девочка повернулась спиной к подруге и, расстегнув лифчик, крепко прижала его к груди.

-Не волнуйся, ребёнок, ты всё равно не в моём вкусе, - отмахнулась гонщица, стараясь успокоить и приободрить принцессу. Она даже не подумала о том, какую реакцию могли вызвать её слова.

Банни рывком повернулась к ней со странным выражением лица – забавной смесью обиды и недоверия. Белый лифчик упал к ней на колени, открывая грудь, но она даже не обратила на это внимания. Её уязвленное самолюбие заставило девчонку выпалить вопрос, не задумываясь о последствиях:

-Я не в твоём вкусе? Почему это?

Харука криво усмехнулась и закатила глаза.

«_Отлично… и что мне ей теперь ответить? Скажу, что она очень даже в моём вкусе, и что я её хочу, она снова испугается. Скажу, что она не мой тип, и я её не хочу – что, кстати, будет наглой ложью, - она разозлится_».

Призвав на помощь своё самообладание, блондинка игриво облизнула губы, надеясь отпугнуть Банни и вынудить её сойти с этого скользкого пути, который мог привести их к… в общем, к чему-то, о чём они обе позже могли бы пожалеть.

-А что, ты хотела бы? – Харука заинтересованно наклонила голову набок, и её русые пряди упали на лоб, придав девушке дерзкий и соблазнительный вид.

-Я… - и тут Банни отчетливо поняла, что загнала себя в ловушку. Любой из ответов, которые она могла дать, был только на руку воительнице ветра, так что она отступилась и, мило улыбнувшись, снова повернулась спиной к своей расшалившейся подруге. – Ладно, эээ… не будем об этом. Можно, мы сейчас обработаем ранки, а потом я всё-таки оденусь? Дело не в тебе, Харука, просто мне так будет удобнее. Пожалуйста, не обижайся.

-Глупышка, тебе и вправду пора повзрослеть, - понимающе улыбнулась Харука, осторожно прикладывая ватку с перекисью к ссадинам на обнаженной спине, и легонько дуя на нежную кожу девушки, чтобы облегчить боль. – Я открою тебе маленький секрет, Котёнок: то, что я увлекаюсь девушками, вовсе не значит, что я сплю с каждой первой встречной – как бы хороша она ни была. И тебе не стоит надевать свою прежнюю одежду – она вся грязная и изодранная. Если хочешь, я дам тебе какую-нибудь футболку вместо пижамы. Так тебе будет достаточно спокойно?

Принцесса по натуре была очень чуткой, поэтому она сразу уловила в голосе Харуки нечто такое, что подсказало ей – суровая воительница ветра была не такой уж непробиваемой, какой хотела казаться.

Пожалев о своей излишней подозрительности, Банни снова обернулась, протянула руку и с нежностью сжала кисть Харуки. Встретив удивлённый взгляд изумрудных глаз, девочка виновато улыбнулась и мягко сказала:

-Прости, Харука. Я веду себя, как ребёнок. Ты спасла мне жизнь, а у меня столько комплексов, что я не могу доверить тебе своё тело. Я не хотела задеть твои чувства, правда. Извини, пожалуйста. И, конечно же, рядом с тобой я чувствую себя в полной безопасности. Ты же мой ангел-хранитель.

Банни порывисто чмокнула воительницу ветра в щеку, несказанно удивив её этим, снова улыбнулась и повернулась к подруге спиной, побуждая ту продолжить начатое. Гонщица покачала головой и усмехнулась. Всё-таки их принцесса и вправду обладала исключительной непосредственностью и очарованием. В глубине души Харука начала понимать тех врагов, которые охотились за чистым сердцем Банни… и тех, кто помимо воли влюблялся в эту необыкновенную девчонку.

Быстренько покончив с ожогами и ссадинами на спине, Харука попросила Банни повернуться, чтобы она могла обработать раны у неё… кхм, спереди. Девочка повернулась и посмотрела прямо в лицо своей подруге. Банни казалась спокойной, лишь её подбородок чуть приподнялся. Конечно, она всё ещё стеснялась, но очень старалась преодолеть свою застенчивость ради своего же блага.

И в то время, как златовласке, наконец, удалось перебороть себя, немного расслабиться и позволить Харуке позаботиться о ней, именно Харука вдруг словно оцепенела.

Прикасаться к другим девушкам никогда не было проблемой для известной гонщицы. Более того, очень часто она делала это нарочно и наслаждалась смущением очарованных ею девчонок, но сейчас… красавица-ветер никак не могла решиться приступить к обработке алеющих ссадин на плечах и груди принцессы. И она совершенно не понимала, почему.

-Харука, я готова, можешь начинать. Я больше не буду кричать, обещаю, - негромко заверила её Банни, заметив нерешительность своей спасительницы.

-Ладно, - Харука кивнула и сглотнула, - поехали.


	3. Chapter 3

_**По ту сторону ночи**_

_**~ * ~ Глава 3 ~ * ~**_

Она смочила вату перекисью и снова застыла, скованная какими-то непонятными, не знакомыми ей прежде ощущениями.

«_Чёрт, да что со мной творится-то?_» - Харука не на шутку разозлилась на саму себя.

Тут послышалось нетерпеливое бурчание, и почти сразу же девушка почувствовала, как Банни берёт её руку с ваткой и решительно прижимает к своей груди.

-Я м-могу… сама… - Харука не смотрела на девочку, но каким-то образом догадалась, что та улыбается.

Стиснув зубы, гонщица быстренько обработала всё, что попало в поле её зрения. Она очень старалась не обращать внимания – не то, что дуть! – на прекрасные грудки, тонкую талию и безупречную (не считая ожогов и ссадин) жемчужную кожу под своими пальцами. Возможно, для Банни было мучением терпеть жжение перекиси, но для Харуки настоящей пыткой было сдерживать себя и не кидаться на это великолепное тело.

Она напомнила себе об ответственности за принцессу и приказала своей сладострастной натуре угомониться, что помогло лишь отчасти. К тому времени, когда Харука закончила, она сама готова была умолять Банни накинуть на себя что-нибудь из одежды и перестать искушать её.

-Отлично, полдела сделано. Пора браться за остальное. Вижу, у тебя ноги тоже все в синяках и ссадинах. Господи, Котёнок, когда ты уже научишься уворачиваться от атак и перестанешь падать каждый раз, когда демон нападает на тебя? – ворчание сотворило чудо, да и озабоченность ранами девочки отрезвила красавицу-ветер, и её покровительственное «Я» взяло верх над другой, более приземлённой стороной её натуры.

Банни хихикнула, признавая правоту подруги.

-Могу пообещать, что _попытаюсь_ научиться, но… ты же меня знаешь. Это вы с Мичиру, да и девочки тоже – вы все умудряетесь быть грациозными даже во время сражения, а я неуклюжа даже в повседневной жизни.

-Да уж… мне можешь не рассказывать, - Харука коротко рассмеялась, вспомнив те моменты, когда Сейлормун попадала в неприятности из-за своей неуклюжести.

Когда со всеми ссадинами девчонки от лодыжек и выше было покончено, взгляд гонщицы непроизвольно остановился на скромных белых трусиках, которые были на Банни. Было ясно, что никаких царапин или ожогов _там_ не было, но Харука решила немного поиграть.

-Симпатичные трусики. Может, их тоже снимем? – спросила она с игривой улыбкой. Конечно, шутница знала, что ответом будет «нет», но она просто не могла упустить свой шанс поддразнить и смутить свою юную подружку. Это было своего рода местью Банни за то, что та заставила её, великого непобедимого Урана, почувствовать себя застенчивым возбуждённым подростком.

-Не в этой жизни, - пробурчала Банни, чувствуя, как кровь снова приливает к щекам.

-Фу-у-у, какая гадость! Ты, что, правда, собираешься так сделать? – Харука закрыла все бутылочки, убрала аптечку и широко улыбнулась уязвлённой принцессе.

-Ну Харука, сколько можно издеваться? – надулась та. – Твои шуточки… обидно же. Ты ведь поняла, что я хотела сказать, на самом деле?

-Конечно, Котёнок, - блондинка смягчилась и перестала дразнить девчонку. – Ладно, извини, я немного перегнула палку. Я не собиралась насмехаться над тобой, просто хотела, чтобы ты улыбнулась. Но, кажется, у моего чувства юмора сегодня выходной, - она криво усмехнулась и пожала плечами. – Что ж, по крайней мере, мы закончили с твоими ранами, и теперь ты можешь спокойно заснуть. Только… я сейчас вернусь. Подождёшь минутку?

Банни кивнула, залезая под одеяло, и блаженно вздохнула. Харука собрала использованную вату и лекарства и пошла на кухню, чтобы выкинуть их, а заодно и закинуть одежду Банни в стиральную машинку – до утра как раз всё постирается и высохнет.

-Ну что, тебе дать футболку? – спросила красавица-ветер, возвращаясь в спальню, и тут же поняла, что вряд ли дождется ответа, - юная принцесса уже сладко спала.

Харука усмехнулась краешком губ, приближаясь к кровати и с нежностью глядя на спящее создание. Их принцесса была невероятно милой… и желанной. Тёмно-русые брови сошлись на переносице, и Харука сердито помотала головой, недоумевая, почему ей не удаётся избавиться от своих довольно непристойных, но очень уж заманчивых мыслей, которые у неё возникают рядом с этой прелестной девочкой.

Ну ей-богу, хватит уже! Только не сегодня. И явно не сейчас. Она очень любит Мичиру. И всегда любила.

Ну хорошо, вообще-то это была именно Мичиру, кто однажды подбросил идею о том, как было бы здорово заняться любовью с их юной принцессой.

Всё начиналось, как обычное игривое обсуждение Иннеров и их сексуальных достоинств. Слово за слово, всех девочек обсудили, и, естественно, пришла очередь Банни Цукино. Да уж, странный был вечер. Харука вспомнила, как они с Мичиру без зазрения совести вели на редкость оживлённый разговор о фигурке принцессы, обсуждали её лицо, жесты… её румянец, когда Харука беззастенчиво флиртовала с ней или называла Котёнком. Мичиру тогда совсем не ревновала. Даже напротив, именно она подбрасывала всё больше пикантных подробностей. Уж в богатом воображении этой талантливой девушке не откажешь!

Это задумывалось как игра, развлечение, шутка – всего лишь озорные фантазии о других девушках, как это время от времени случалось в их маленькой «семье». К тому времени, когда Мичиру начала расписывать свои фантазии о любви втроём с их будущей королевой, Харука была возбуждена уже сверх меры, и та ночь была необычайно жаркой и страстной.

Вот только единственным, что пошло наперекосяк с тех пор – этаким неожиданным побочным эффектом – стало то, что с тех пор многие мечты Харуки – определенного толка – стала посещать одна миниатюрная гостья с золотистыми волосами и огромными наивно распахнутыми голубыми глазами. Все имеют право фантазировать, убеждала себя красавица-ветер в такие моменты, ведь это всего лишь капризы воображения, а значит, они никому не причинят вреда.

Возможно, именно поэтому её разум сегодня сыграл с ней злую шутку. Недавние фантазии изменили её обычное восприятие принцессы, и, пожалуй, на этот раз флирт зашёл чуть дальше, чем Харука сама ожидала. Да, точно, скорее всего, в этом всё дело.

Но теперь, когда она осознала это, она сможет вести себя, как обычно. В любом случае, опасность миновала, ведь Котёнок уже спит. Да и она сама скоро ляжет. А при дневном свете всё покажется лёгким и забавным. Завтра они с Банни на славу посмеются, вспоминая свои вечерние выходки!

-Спи спокойно, солнышко, - Харука позволила себе проявить нежность, всколыхнувшуюся внутри от вида безмятежно улыбающейся во сне девочки. Она мягко коснулась губами израненного лба Банни. – Сладких снов.


	4. Chapter 4

_**По ту сторону ночи**_

_**~ * ~ Глава 4 ~ * ~**_

_**x * x * x**_

Всё кругом тонуло в темноте. Свет был выключен. Откуда-то доносился тихий шорох волн.

«_Волны? Откуда здесь вода? Я, что, на побережье? Как странно…_»

Она не знала, что это была всего лишь запись. Одна из любимых записей Мичиру. Девушка с волосами цвета морской волны обожала океан, и Харука обычно ставила этот диск со звуками прибоя, чтобы успокоить и смягчить тоску скрипачки по мятежной стихии, когда они оставались на ночь в их городской квартире, а не в прибрежном коттедже. Но в этот раз Харука поставила этот диск, чтобы утешить свою тоску по любимой. Она безумно скучала по Мичиру.

Небесно-синие глаза распахнулись и уставились в темноту. Девушка не сразу поняла, где она, и как сюда попала, но по необъяснимой причине ей было тепло и спокойно. Темнота вокруг неё не таила опасности, - даже напротив, она была наполнена какой-то невидимой жизнью, несказанными словами и невыраженными желаниями. Шум прибоя успокоил Банни, и вскоре она различила еще один звук. Стук бьющегося сердца. Который был до странности близко.

Как и чья-то рука, жестом защиты обнимающая её талию. Мягкая, но сильная рука. Принцесса различила знакомый запах, по-весеннему свежий аромат, который её мозг ассоциировал только с Харукой и её выдающейся личностью.

«_Настоящий ветер… даже её запах говорит об этом…_»

Девочке пришлось потрудиться, чтобы освободиться хоть немного. Банни хотела чуть-чуть повернуться и посмотреть на ту, что лежала рядом с ней, но при малейшем движении хватка на её талии усиливалась, и русоволосая красавица-ветер притягивала девочку ближе к себе, даже не просыпаясь при этом.

Банни хихикнула и зажала рот ладошкой, гадая, каким образом Харука оказалась с ней в одной постели, и от чего та пыталась защитить её даже во сне.

Когда глаза девочки привыкли к темноте, она смогла различить черты лица гонщицы и плавные изгибы её тела, мягко подчеркнутые бледным лунным светом. Воительница ветра мирно спала, её лицо выглядело расслабленным и изящным, а губы улыбались чему-то во сне. Такой Харука выглядела завораживающе, и Банни подумала, что могла бы часами любоваться своей сильной подругой, будь у неё такая возможность.

Златовласка ласково улыбнулась и попыталась устроиться поудобнее, немного поменяв положение. Она была вовсе не против объятий Харуки, просто ей не хотелось, чтобы к утру у неё всё онемело. Попытавшись отвоевать ещё немного места для себя, она поняла, что её усилия были тщетными: Харука держала её крепко, не просыпаясь ни на секунду, и Банни сделала единственное, что пришло ей в голову.

-Харука… - её голос был едва ли громче шёпота, но красавица-ветер его услышала. Она шевельнулась, приоткрыла глаза и почти сразу же закрыла их. Рука, обнимавшая талию девочки до этого, дрогнула и лёгким касанием прошлась по всему её телу. Затем вернулась на своё прежнее место и мягко потерла обнаженную кожу живота принцессы.

Минуточку, как обнаженную? С чего это вдруг?

Только тогда Банни осознала, что в постели она лежит голышом. Ну, вообще-то, не совсем, как выяснилось через секунду. Трусики всё ещё были на ней. Хорошенько подумав, девочка вспомнила, как Харука обрабатывала ей раны. Так значит, тот странный разговор ей не приснился? А если нет… то… тот поцелуй, прежде… получается, тоже был на самом деле?

«_Ух ты! _– подумала она. – _Вот это уже интересно…_»

…

И всё же это казалось невероятным. Банни-то думала, что _та_ часть вечера была просто очередным сном, дрёмой, очередной эротической фантазией – чем угодно, кроме реальности. С ней такое бывало – она спала очень беспокойно в те ночи, когда луна была полной, как сегодня. В такие моменты её часто преследовали тревожные, сумбурные, разорванные на куски сны без начала и конца.

Но время от времени сны Банни были наполнены чувственными, сладострастными картинками, и она не могла сказать, что подобные сны так уж сильно досаждали ей. Да, они будоражили её, но в то же время и возбуждали, оставляя какое-то странное волнующее ощущение в низу живота почти весь следующий день.

А с тех пор, как она познакомилась с Ураном и Нептуном, или Харукой и Мичиру, наблюдая за их отношениями, гадая о них время от времени… иногда – ну хорошо, признаться, довольно часто – ей снились сны, в которых она флиртовала и заигрывала с Харукой, или сны, где рядом с красивой длинноногой гонщицей вместо Мичиру была она. Пусть интимная близость между девушками и была для Банни тайной за семью печатями, но девочка обладала поистине неуемным любопытством и на редкость богатым воображением.

Так что в те моменты, когда Харука, бывало, флиртовала с ней, Банни заливалась ярким румянцем не только от смущения, как предполагали Внешние воины, но и от любопытства, смешанного с самым настоящим возбуждением. Впрочем, разумеется, она ни разу не рискнула поощрить Харуку на дальнейшие действия. И всё же ей было до дрожи любопытно, каково это было бы, зайди они немного дальше?

«_Да ладно, это всего лишь безобидные фантазии_, - убеждала себя девочка._ – На самом-то деле, я вовсе не увлекаюсь девушками в «таком» плане_».

Однако самовнушение не очень помогало, и порой Банни безумно хотелось, чтобы Харука просто взяла и поступила по-своему… чтобы делала с ней всё, чего душа пожелает… Как ей этого хотелось!..

Однако, как ни крути, у Банни не было ни счастливой случайности, ни достаточной смелости, чтобы сделать хотя бы крохотный шаг от девичьих грёз к реальному сближению с Харукой. Ни разу не было. До этой ночи.

…

Возможно, это было странно, но Банни больше не чувствовала боли от своих ран. Всё благодаря Харуке и её лекарствам.

-Харука… - терпеливо повторила принцесса. Разумеется, сначала она попыталась попросту сдвинуть руку Харуки со своего живота, но даже во сне красавица-ветер не ослабляла контроля, и попытка Банни увенчалась тем, что её попросту прижали ещё крепче к женской груди. Которая, как ни странно, тоже оказалась обнаженной.

Голубые глаза округлились от этого неожиданного открытия. Ну замечательно, а это-то когда случилось?


	5. Chapter 5

_**По ту сторону ночи**_

_**~ * ~ Глава 5 ~ * ~**_

Потихоньку её память прояснилась, и Банни догадалась, что произошло.

_**x * P.O.V. Банни * x**_

_Я была в прекрасном саду со своими подружками. Это был один из тех замечательных дней, когда всё кажется чудесным. Минако предложила немного позагорать, и мы все ринулись на природу. К моему восторгу, Макото принесла с собой кучу вкуснейших закусок. Ами, на удивление, не пыталась заставить нас учиться, она просто лежала на солнышке и мечтательно улыбалась своим мыслям. Надеюсь, эти мысли были хотя бы не о предстоящих экзаменах. Даже Рей вела себя вполне сносно, на время отложив попытки перевоспитать меня по своему вкусу, так что, как я и сказала, это был прекрасный день. На редкость замечательный._

_Чуть позже к нам присоединились Харука и Мичиру. Ну хорошо, «присоединились» - это, пожалуй, сильно сказано. Они просто сидели поодаль и разговаривали, держась от нас на приличном расстоянии, но мы всё равно могли видеть друг друга. Я всё гадала, что могло привести Аутеров к нам, но с другой стороны, было здорово встретить их в парке, потому что я по ним уже очень соскучилась._

_Наевшись вкусностей, я улеглась на живот и задремала под разморившим меня солнцем. Не сразу, сквозь дрему я почувствовала чей-то пристальный взгляд. Приоткрыв глаза, я обвела девочек взглядом и поняла, что никто из них и не думал на меня смотреть. Повернув голову, я заметила внимательный взгляд Харуки. Я отвела глаза на мгновение, но тут же снова взглянула на неё, уже вопросительно. Гонщица подмигнула мне и отвернулась обратно к Мичиру. С нежностью обняла свою возлюбленную за плечи и запустила пальцы в её роскошные изумрудные волосы._

_Я недоуменно пожала плечами и вернулась в свое приятное дремотное состояние. Вскоре меня разбудил ещё один взгляд украдкой. Я посмотрела на Харуку сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы. Как странно, её взгляд был полон сочувствия, печали и даже боли. Понятия не имею, с чего бы ей так смотреть на меня._

_Вдруг ни с того ни с сего небо резко потемнело, и сильный ветер, смешанный с холодными струями воды, пахнул нам в лица. Все вскочили и бросились собирать остатки пикника, когда услышали твёрдый голос Харуки, которая уже превратилась в Сейлор Урана._

_-Бросьте всё, вам это не понадобится. Превращайтесь. Время сражаться._

_Все девочки быстро послушались её команды, и только я, будто окаменев, стояла и смотрела в эти прекрасные грустные глаза, наполненные мудростью и тревогой. Они обе знали, Харука и Мичиру. Знали с самого начала, что нам придется биться с врагами, но ничего не сказали – видели, как счастливы мы были сегодня. Они просто были рядом, начеку. Как всегда._

_-Сейлормун, сейчас же! – услышала я приказ Урана._

_Неохотно кивнув, я перевоплотилась в воина, всей душой желая, чтобы битва так и не состоялась._

_Мичиру, точнее, уже Сейлор Нептун, порывисто поцеловала свою возлюбленную, прежде чем собралась отправиться навстречу огромной воронке, зависшей над городом. К этому времени смерч набрал силу и стал таким огромным, что его было отчетливо видно даже с того места, где мы расположились утром._

_Руки воительниц Нептуна и Урана сомкнулись лишь на мгновение; девушки обменялись взглядом, который очень напоминал прощальный. Оборвав невидимую ниточку связи между ними, Нептун кивнула и громко выкрикнула:_

_-Сейлоры: Венера, Марс, Меркурий и Юпитер – вы идете со мной. Уран сильнее всех нас, она позаботится о принцессе Серенити, если… - договаривать не было нужды. Остальное было понятно и без слов._

_-Пожалуйста, не надо! Не уходите, не оставляйте меня! – громко взмолилась я, чувствуя, как глаза наполняются слезами. – Если нужно сражаться, давайте сражаться все вместе, здесь! Прошу вас, я не хочу, чтобы вы вот так просто ушли туда и… Я хочу разделить судьбу с вами. Пожалуйста, останьтесь! Мичиру, Ами, Рей, Мако, Минако… не поступайте так со мной!_

_-Ты. Останешься. Здесь, - это была, конечно, Рей. Только она может так командовать. – Ты должна, Банни. Так что просто сделай это. Хотя бы раз в жизни сделай то, что положено. И, ради Бога, хватит ныть!_

_Но от её слов стало лишь хуже. Слёзы тут же покатились у меня по щекам, и Рей сразу смягчилась._

_-Банни, с нами всё будет в порядке, не волнуйся. Но мы должны исполнить свой долг. И тебя, между прочим, это тоже касается, - она сжала мое плечо и подмигнула. – Эй, ты же не думаешь, что мы собираемся пойти туда и умереть, правда? Мы же обещали быть твоими подружками на свадьбе, дурочка. Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь._

_Она сжала мою руку на доли секунды и побежала догонять остальных девочек. Хоть Рей временами и бывает жесткой и грубой со мной, я точно знаю, что она беспокоится обо мне, тревожится о моей безопасности и всегда полна решимости защищать меня, во что бы то ни стало. Точно такие же чувства я читаю во взглядах и остальных девочек._

_Ненавижу такие моменты. Я понимаю, что девчата правы, но это очень больно – оставаться одной, ждать, гадая о судьбе своих друзей… Быть для всех последней надеждой._

_Мои друзья в последний раз обернулись, помахали нам с Харукой и решительно направились вперёд, больше не останавливаясь. В такие моменты я не перестаю изумляться, откуда в них берется столько мужества, столько воли и храбрости, чтобы идти навстречу своей судьбе – даже зная, что они могут умереть… Каждая из них – достойный кандидат на роль Лунной Принцессы, и я, честно, не понимаю, почему в итоге ею стала я – едва ли не самая неподходящая для этой роли кандидатура. Порой я думаю… может, это именно потому, что у меня есть все они? Вот уж поистине – везет, как утопленнику._

_Время шло, но никто из девочек так и не вернулся. Мое сердце разрывалось от горя, ведь я прекрасно знала, что это означало. А смерч – хоть и изрядно потрепанный, обессилевший и вполовину уменьшивший свою мощь – потихоньку приближался к нам с Ураном, по пути круша и разоряя город._

_Уран сконцентрировалась и вызвала Меч, свой талисман. Пара её коронных «Твердь, разверзнись» достигли своей цели, разметав в клочья добрую половину смерча, но тот всё же не отступил. Воительница невесело усмехнулась, и с затаенной тоской взглянула в ту сторону, где остались девчата._

_-Всё будет хорошо, Принцесса, - негромко произнесла она через секунду и повернулась ко мне со своей обычной улыбкой-усмешкой. – Ты сильная и отлично справишься с этим демоном сама. Я лишь немного помогу тебе._

_С этими словам быстроногая воительница бросилась навстречу смертоносному вихрю, оставив меня позади. И вдруг я почувствовала себя совсем одинокой, испуганной и неуверенной. Я знала, что сейчас произойдет. Слишком хорошо знала. Тоскливый взгляд Харуки подсказал мне, чего она искала в предстоящем бою._

_Она собиралась не только спасти меня – она также надеялась воссоединиться со своей возлюбленной, где бы та ни была теперь._

_-Харука, не надо! Пожалуйста, не уходи, - закричала я. – Останься со мной, прошу тебя!_

_Она даже не обратила внимания на мою мольбу, целясь во что-то, видимое только ей, в глубинах этой ужасной смертоносной воронки. Я упала на колени и громко разрыдалась. Знаю, девчат всегда раздражали мои слёзы по поводу и без, но сейчас я просто не могла сдержаться._

_Я ненавидела сражения всей душой, я была сыта ими по горло. Всё, чего я хотела… чего хотела каждая из сейлор-воинов – это обычная мирная жизнь девчонки-подростка. Неужели это так много?_

_Я так устала терять своих друзей... И в этот раз они все погибли. Снова. Снова! Снова! Я уставилась в потемневшее небо и закричала что было сил:_

_-НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ! Прекрати! Я больше не хочу! ХВАТИТ!_

_Но никто меня не услышал. Краем глаза я заметила, как Уран кинулась на очередной сгусток черной энергии, оторвавшийся от дьявольского смерча… и промахнулась. Я видела, как её тело упало на землю бездыханным._

_Больше она не поднялась._

_Значит, она… она… тоже…_

_И тогда во мне что-то надломилось. Каждый раз, когда мои друзья умирали за меня, каждый из них, раз за разом – все эти воспоминания нахлынули мощной волной. Ярость, злость, отчаяние разрывали меня изнутри. Я никогда, никогда и ни за что не прощу наших врагов за то, что мои друзья, мои чудесные девочки шли сражаться и умирали в бою. Хватит, достало!_

_Какая-то незнакомая сила возникла и начала расти внутри меня, заполняя всё тело. Я чувствовала её в каждой клеточке, в каждом биении сердца. За годы сражений я стала сильнее, жестче, выносливее – я выросла. Я увидела и выдержала больше, чем кто-либо, и я знала, что на этот раз будет по-моему._

_-НИКАКИХ. БОЛЬШЕ. СРАЖЕНИЙ, - я стиснула зубы и высвободила эту странную незнакомую силу, которая уже полностью сформировалась внутри._

_Ненависть против ненависти, боль против боли. Это больше не было магией одного Серебряного Кристалла, это было чем-то большим._

_Пусть на этот раз я была эгоисткой и думала лишь о себе; на этот раз именно так и должно было быть. Сейчас я сражалась не ради мира на всей планете. Я сражалась за право жить обычной жизнью – право для меня, для моих друзей, для каждой из нас. Мы столько всего пережили и выдержали – неужели мы его не заслужили? Думаю, вполне. И сейчас было самое время потребовать то, что нам положено по праву._

_Не знаю, сколько времени ушло на то, чтобы уничтожить этот проклятый смерч с полчищами демонов в нём, но, открыв глаза, я поняла, что всё ещё жива. Всё было кончено._

_Я поднялась с колен (и когда только умудрилась так грохнуться?) и подбежала к Урану. Она не двигалась._

_-Уран, ты меня слышишь? – я прижала ухо к её груди и услышала совсем слабое, затихающее сердцебиение. – Пожалуйста, прошу тебя… вернись, я прошу! Не умирай, ладно? Только не сейчас. У тебя будет чудесная жизнь, я обещаю. Не оставляй меня, Уран! Не смей, слышишь! – и тут я почувствовала, как внутри меня снова поднимается та же загадочная сила. Действуя по наитию, я положила ладони на лоб и грудь Харуки и закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как животворящее тепло струится сквозь мои руки и вливается в её тело. Через несколько секунд всё прекратилось, но, казалось, ничего не изменилось._

_Слёзы снова побежали по щекам. Я закрыла лицо ладонями и зарыдала. Ведь втайне я надеялась, что, если эта сила поможет мне вернуть Урана к жизни, то я смогу спасти и остальных девочек._

_-Какая же ты всё-таки плакса, Котёнок, - вдруг послышался знакомый хрипловатый голос, правда, совсем слабый. Я подняла голову, не смея поверить своим ушам. – Вот уж ума не приложу, как ты умудряешься побеждать всех тех плохих ребят, что к нам заглядывают время от времени._

_Харука закашлялась и попыталась сесть прямо, опираясь на полуразрушенную кирпичную стену за ней._

_-Ты жива! – я крепко обняла её и расплакалась пуще прежнего, но на этот раз уже от счастья. – Слава Богу, ты вернулась, Уран!_

_Несмотря на боль, Уран коротко рассмеялась и неловко потрепала меня по спине._

_-Да-а, я уж, было, начала волноваться, что ты не сможешь вытащить меня с того света на этот раз, но у тебя получилось, принцесса. Не знаю, как, но тебе это снова удалось. Спасибо. Но, кстати, если ты сожмешь меня еще хоть чуточку сильнее, ты закончишь то, что начало то чудовище._

_Только тогда я заметила, что обнимаю её слишком крепко. Пробормотав невнятные извинения, я отпустила её._

_Чуть позже, когда Харука пришла в себя и окрепла достаточно, чтобы твердо держаться на ногах, мы нашли остальных девочек, и я была бесконечно счастлива, когда та же загадочная сила внутри меня помогла вернуть к жизни и их всех. Я не могла удержаться, обнимая каждую из девчат, смеясь и плача одновременно._

_Именно тогда у меня внутри поселилась уверенность, что теперь у нас всё будет просто отлично. И это было на редкость приятное чувство…_

_**x * Конец P.O.V. * x**_

Харука стояла около шкафа, раздумывая, что ей надеть в качестве пижамы, когда ей послышалось что-то вроде неразборчивого «оооо, нямка», произнесенного Банни.

-Да ладно тебе, Котёнок, ты что, и во сне голодная? – недоверчиво усмехнулась красавица-ветер.

Вернувшись к своей нелегкой задаче, она мрачно оглядела стопки пижам и нижнего белья. Чётко очерченные брови хмуро сдвинулись, Харука надулась, как капризный ребенок.

-Ненавижу спать в одежде, - негромко проворчала она, но, бросив взгляд на сладко спящую принцессу, смягчилась и неохотно вытащила первые попавшиеся шорты и майку. Харука решила не смущать и без того уже сконфуженную Банни. Задумчивый взгляд прозрачных зеленоватых глаз вернулся к безмятежному личику принцессы. Харука мотнула головой и усмехнулась.

-Так уж и быть, но только на одну ночь.

И она направилась в ванную.

После долгого и временами ощутимо холодного душа (потому что, говорят, холодный душ помогает в случаях, когда ты не можешь получить то, чего – точнее, _кого_ – хочешь) Харука вернулась в спальню и направилась к кушетке, по пути промокая свои влажные волосы пушистым полотенцем.

Посмотрев на кушетку и так и этак, Харука поморщилась – её будущая постель, сколько ни рассматривай, вовсе не выглядела привлекательной или удобной, но ради спокойствия одного симпатичного ребенка блондинке пришлось выбрать её. Правда, не без внутренней борьбы с явным желанием залезть под одеяло и присоединиться к принцессе в её уютной кровати.

Приготовив себе постель, красавица-ветер вернулась к спящей Банни, и выключила ночник. Всё погрузилось в темноту. На пути обратно к кушетке Харука споткнулась обо что-то и тихо выругалась, что только прибавило ей ненависти к несчастной мебели.

Тихий голос принцессы остановил её на полпути.

-Харука, не надо… не уходи… Останься со мной, прошу тебя!

Девушка застыла на месте, гадая, не послышалось ли ей.

Она откашлялась, не смея поверить своим ушам. Или тому, что могло означать услышанное. Чувствуя себя крайне неловко, Харука постаралась придать голосу как можно больше непринужденности:

-Всё хорошо, Котёнок, я буду здесь же, в комнате, вон там, на кушетке. Зови меня в любой момент, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

-Не-е-ет… - послышался ответ. Голос Банни звучал так, будто ей было очень больно.

Харука мгновенно очутилась возле кровати и встревожено нащупала руку принцессы.

-Котёнок, что случилось? Тебе больно?

Девочка не ответила, лишь печально вздохнула. Уголки губ воительницы ветра дрогнули в добродушной усмешке, когда она поняла, в чем дело.

-Так ты спишь, принцесса. А я уж подумала, что ты и вправду меня звала.

Харука ни за что не призналась бы даже самой себе в разочаровании, невольно кольнувшем её сердце, когда оказалось, что Банни вовсе не звала её. Хотя кто знает, как неловко было бы ей, позови её принцесса на самом деле.

Присев на другую половину кровати, девушка мягко погладила руку Банни, надеясь, что её присутствие и её прикосновения успокоят принцессу и развеют её кошмары. Но чуть позже она услышала ещё одно, полное слёз «вернись, я прошу! …Не оставляй меня…» Банни стонала, как от боли, и вздрагивала всем телом, и сердце воительницы ветра сжалось от сострадания. Она наклонилась и легонько потрясла девочку за плечи.

-Котёнок, проснись! Это всего лишь плохой сон. Слышишь, проснись! Да очнись же!

Но Банни не просыпалась, а Харука не смогла больше выносить вида горьких слёз, струящихся по щекам девочки. Отбросив колебания, она скользнула к той под одеяло и крепко прижала её к себе, убаюкивая и нашептывая успокаивающие ласковые слова Банни на ушко.

Через какое-то время воительница ветра почувствовала, как принцесса зарывается ей в грудь теплым лбом; Банни устраивалась поудобнее около замершей от неожиданности блондинки. Девочка больше не плакала, лишь хмурила золотистые брови, будто сосредотачиваясь на чём-то. Что бы там ни было, всё к лучшему, решила Харука.

И тут её осенило.

«_Вот__чёрт__! __Я__забыла__надеть__майку__. __Молодец, Харука… А что? Я никогда не сплю в одежде! …Так, ладно, сейчас дождусь, пока Котёнок заснёт покрепче, и пойду в ванную одеваться. Эх… видит Господь, я терпеть не могу спать одетой. Сплошное издевательство! Разве так можно выспаться? Зачем только люди это придумали?_»

-Ты вернулась, Уран… - едва разборчиво пробормотала Банни, и гонщица улыбнулась – девчонка, тихонько сопящая возле неё, выглядела невероятно мило.

«_Господи, и о чём я только думала? Не могу же я соблазнить этого чистого невинного ребёнка. М-м-м… не то что бы мне не хотелось, конечно. Я просто не могу, не имею права… А-а-а, чёрт! Почему я должна быть взрослой и ответственной? Она ведь такая сладкая…_»

Вдруг принцесса открыла глаза и сонно улыбнулась блондинке, прижимаясь к ней ещё теснее.

-Харука, тебе стоит попробовать роллы Мако, они… такие вкусные… А ты… м-м, гм… выглядишь счастливой…

Харука тихонько рассмеялась, наблюдая, как Банни снова тут же провалилась в сон, и шепнула:

-Обязательно попробую, Котёнок.

Она подоткнула одеяло поплотнее вокруг юной златовласки, вздохнула, признавая свое поражение и, едва заметно улыбнувшись своим отчаянным мыслям, вскоре тоже заснула.

_**x * x Настоящее время x * x**_

Харука снова пошевелилась, наверное, потому что на этот раз Банни позвала её чуть громче, и пробормотала что-то, так и не открыв глаз.

-Харука, пожалуйста… - последняя попытка была едва слышной, но она сотворила чудо.

Гонщица сонно зевнула и приоткрыла глаза на мгновение, но всё же так и не проснулась.

-Мичиру… спи, любимая, - голос Харуки со сна звучал немного хрипло. Она потерлась носом об обнаженное плечо девочки, лежащей рядом, и та замерла от её прикосновения. – Я так рада, что ты вернулась. Я ужасно соскучилась, Мичи.

Вдруг воительница ветра чуть-чуть приподнялась, приблизилась, обхватила ладонями лицо девочки и медленно поцеловала её в губы.

На этот раз её поцелуй показался Банни совсем другим. Разумеется, он по-прежнему был неожиданным, и она была удивлена, но… после всех её размышлений он был желанным.

Время шло, а по её венам струились горячие волны нежности и возбуждения. Поцелуи Харуки были восхитительны – намного лучше, чем в её фантазиях. Губы гонщицы были ласковыми, мягкими и в то же время властными. Даже просто в поцелуях явно чувствовалось, у кого из девушек была инициатива.

Может быть, всё дело было в ночи или в одиночестве этих двоих, а может, это была дань её затаенным желаниям, но Банни вскоре обнаружила, что страстно откликается на поцелуи подруги. Отбросив свои сомнения и колебания, она решительно положила ладонь на затылок Харуки и углубила поцелуй, впуская язык гонщицы.

Принцесса понимала, что эта нежность принадлежит не ей, а Мичиру, но она была не против. Зная, что Харука тосковала по своей любимой (так же, как Банни тосковала по Мамору, когда его долго не было), девочка просто пыталась помочь ей облегчить муки ожидания. По крайней мере, Банни убеждала себя, что только это было причиной, по которой она сейчас целовала Харуку в ответ. А также обнимала эту сильную девушку и наслаждалась ласковыми поцелуями, воздушной цепочкой ложившихся вдоль её скул и таявших на нежной шее. Не самое убедительное оправдание, если честно. Слабовато даже для неё.

Вдруг Харука остановилась и медленно открыла глаза. Всё ещё полные сна, они влажно поблескивали в бледных лунных лучах, постепенно наполняясь загадочным мерцанием. Красавица-ветер освободилась от объятий девочки, села в кровати и помотала головой, словно разгоняя остатки сна.

-Ты не Мичиру, - твёрдо произнесла она.


	6. Chapter 6

_**По ту сторону ночи**_

_**~ * ~ Глава 6 ~ * ~**_

Банни слабо улыбнулась и, тоже приподнявшись, села в кровати и принялась смущенно теребить край покрывала.

-Да… это уж точно. Послушай, извини, Харука. Я думала… когда ты назвала меня Мичиру… я должна была сказать… - юная принцесса отчаянно пыталась объяснить то, что произошло, но не могла подобрать верных слов. Ведь на самом деле это очень сложно – объяснить что-то, чего сам не понимаешь. Или – особенно – чего даже не хочешь понимать. – А потом… твой поцелуй… я…

-Эй, э-эй, угомонись, Котёнок, - гонщица загадочно улыбнулась. Она протянула руку и медленно, неожиданно ласково коснулась алеющих щёк златовласки. – Я поняла, что это не Мичиру, почти с самого начала. Ну, или, по крайней мере, после поцелуя это стало очевидно, - блондинка усмехнулась и взъерошила свои короткие волосы на затылке, пытаясь скрыть смущение. – Хорошо, признаю, я должна была остановиться сразу же, но всё это было похоже на… на продолжение сна, который я смотрела, пока ты меня не разбудила. Так что… пожалуй, это _мне_ следует извиниться за то, что так получилось…

К концу этой тирады голос Харуки зазвучал чуть ли не вкрадчиво – вовсе не виновато, как он мог бы (или должен был бы) звучать, говори она искренне. Банни нервно сглотнула, ожидая продолжения. Харука медленно приблизилась к её лицу и слегка наклонила голову.

Придвинувшись к самому уху девочки, красавица-ветер негромко, завораживающе промурлыкала:

-Но я не буду извиняться. Потому что я не жалею об этом, - кончик её языка коснулся чувствительной кожи за ухом Банни так легко, словно это было прикосновение крыльев бабочки. – Ты мне нравишься, Котёнок, и я больше не могу сдерживаться. Поверь, я пыталась бороться с собой, но… слишком уж сильно я тебя хочу. И в твоем поведении я вижу нечто, что дает мне надежду на взаимность. Ты позволишь мне быть с тобой этой ночью? – тёплое дыхание Харуки шевельнуло короткие завитки на затылке Банни – девушка начала осыпать шею принцессы легкими ласковыми поцелуями, вызывая в девочке невольную дрожь.

Банни прильнула к Харуке и, пряча своё пылающее лицо у неё на груди, обвила руками её стройное сильное тело.

-Я… н-не знаю, что нужно делать, Харука, - красавица-ветер едва разобрала сбивчивое признание. – Знаешь, я ведь никогда прежде… я так стесняюсь.

Харука невольно улыбнулась, чувствуя горячее дыхание девочки на своем плече. Что ж, по крайней мере, Банни не оттолкнула её. И не отказалась от её предложения. Воительница ветра прекрасно понимала чувства юной принцессы. Когда-то она сама была в таком положении – когда в первый раз занималась любовью с девушкой; её самый первый раз.

Реакция Банни пробудила те почти забытые воспоминания, и гонщица ощутила что-то новое – освежающее и трогательное одновременно – то, чего она никогда не чувствовала с Мичиру. Разумеется, Харука любила Мичиру – страстно, преданно, всей душой и сердцем, тут не о чем было говорить. Однако Банни и чувства, которые она вызывала в воительнице ветра, были совершенно иными.

Это не было обычной любовью к подруге или к беспомощному созданию, которое хотелось защитить. Не было это и привязанностью, которая рождалась из чувства долга или восхищения принцессой. В чувстве Харуки к Банни было всё это и даже больше. Это была любовь и страсть, желание защищать и опекать, нежность и головокружительное желание заняться любовью с той, что сейчас льнула к ней так доверчиво.

Это было болезненное, почти невыносимое желание покрыть поцелуями хрупкое тело златовласки, сжать её в объятиях, прислушаться к её дыханию, заставить её извиваться и стонать от переполняющего удовольствия и блаженства. Харука прикусила нижнюю губу. Откуда взялась такая дикая, всепоглощающая страсть этой ночью? Ведь ей так хорошо удавалось сдерживаться всё это время, что они были знакомы.

У Харуки не было сомнений в том, что делать. Она знала, что сделает всё, что угодно – о чём бы ни попросила её юная принцесса. За исключением разве что просьбы не делать ничего – для них больше не было пути назад. Но дело было как раз в том, что её Котёнок скорее умрет, нежели попросит её о любви и ласке.

Что ж, так даже интереснее. Харука точно знала, чего хотела от очаровательного создания, и знала, как доставить наслаждение им обеим.

Она немного отодвинулась и приподняла лицо Банни за подбородок, вынуждая смущенную девочку взглянуть на нее.

-Не бойся, Котёнок. Просто доверься мне… Пожалуйста, - хрипло прошептала она.

Банни кивнула и улыбнулась, но уголки её губ слегка задрожали. Красавица-ветер заметила это и ласково улыбнулась в ответ, очерчивая контуры губ принцессы кончиком пальца. Она дразняще поцеловала уголки рта Банни и, к её великому удивлению, девочка слегка наклонила голову и поймала её губы своими губами.

-Харука, ты такая красивая… – прошептала Банни, когда поцелуй закончился; её глаза сияли и глядели прямо в ярко-изумрудные глаза подруги.

-Я тебе нравлюсь? – поддразнила девочку Харука и заметила, что румянец на щеках той стал гуще. Получив утвердительный кивок, гонщица тихо рассмеялась и взяла тонкую руку Банни. – Знаешь, Котёнок, в самом начале я тебя поцеловала, потому что мне показалось, что ты собиралась сделать что-то вроде этого, - не сводя глаз с вспыхнувшего личика Банни, Харука медленно брала в рот один её пальчик за другим и чувственно облизывала каждый из них от основания до кончика нарочито медленными круговыми движениями.

Распахнув глаза, Банни, как завороженная, следила за этими сладострастными движениями и непроизвольно сглатывала, всем телом подрагивая от желания. Воительница ветра наклонилась вперед, языком прочертила дорожку по девичьей шее от ключицы до подбородка и жадно поцеловала Банни в губы.

Не прерывая поцелуя, Харука слегка толкнула златовласку на кровать и легла на неё сверху.

-Твой рот такой сладкий и теплый, - хрипловато промурлыкала она, отстранившись чуть позже. Потершись носом о нос Банни, девушка игриво добавила: - Мне понравилось, как твой язык терся о мой. М-м, так сладко…

Зрачки Банни возбужденно расширились, а горячие волны удовольствия забурлили где-то внизу её живота, вызывая дрожь во всём теле.

-Харука, пожалуйста… - простонала она почти умоляюще. Харука усмехнулась про себя и начала нежно покусывать кожу вдоль скул принцессы, направляясь к её чувствительным ушкам.

-Тебя смущает то, что я говорю? – едва слышно пробормотала она Банни на ушко, её теплое дыхание ласкало нежную кожу девочки. – Хочешь, опишу, _что_ я хочу сделать с тобой, и _как_ я хочу это сделать? – голос Харуки зазвучал почти грубо от едва сдерживаемой страсти. Она была так сильно возбуждена, что ей приходилось напоминать себе, что торопиться нельзя, если она не хочет напугать принцессу.

Неожиданно Банни выставила руки перед собой и слегка оттолкнула воительницу ветра.

Харука понимающе улыбнулась, подчиняясь, и вопросительно изогнула бровь.

-Я слишком спешу? – негромко спросила она с легким оттенком веселья в голосе.

Банни издала нервный смешок.

-Извини, я… кажется, нервничаю… немного… - девочка застенчиво улыбнулась, но её небесно-голубые глаза доверчиво вглядывались в изумрудные напротив. Её руки больше не отталкивали Харуку, а мягко поглаживали загорелые плечи и шею девушки.

-Я знаю, - Харука ладонью коснулась горячей щеки Банни и наклонилась ниже, согревая губы девочки теплыми неторопливыми поцелуями. – Не бойся. Я буду нежной, обещаю. Только… ты доверишься мне чуть больше? – ласково прошептала она и бережно убрала непослушные прядки от лица златовласки.

-Я доверяю тебе, Харука, - прошептала Банни и, потянувшись к подруге, робким, нерешительным поцелуем коснулась её губ, вызвав у девушки полувздох-полустон удовольствия.

Сначала ладонями, а затем кончиками пальцев красавица-ветер коснулась лица девочки, спустилась ниже, не спеша провела ими по её телу, очерчивая изящные контуры тонкой фигурки и давая девочке время привыкнуть к ощущениям, что были ей пока в новинку.

Прикосновения Харуки были лёгкими, но исполненными чувственности; потемневшие изумрудные глаза жадно ловили даже мимолетную реакцию принцессы – маленькие пробы там и тут, чтобы выяснить, что приносит наслаждение Банни, а что – нет.

Озорная ухмылка изогнула губы Харуки; она скользнула руками вверх по тоненькому телу Банни и, заведя руки девочки за голову, крепко сжала их там.

Ласковый шёпот и едва ощутимые ободряющие поцелуи успокоили и рассеяли тревогу затрепыхавшейся было принцессы. Одна рука воительницы ветра стиснула запястья Банни в твёрдом захвате, а другая скользнула вдоль девичьего тела, гладя и лаская каждую его клеточку, от золотистых локонов и разрумянившихся щёк до чувствительных белоснежных бёдер, исследуя, пробуя и открывая всё новые и новые точки наслаждения. Вскоре руку Харуки заменил её ласковый теплый рот, который медленно двигался от ушка Банни, вдоль линии скул к подбородку, потом вниз по шее к плечам и ниже, стремясь к прекрасным упругим грудкам. В какой-то момент Харука отпустила запястья Банни, и та, страстно обняв свою подругу, начала поглаживать её спину, посылая мурашки удовольствия по бокам и вниз и вызывая приятный жар в глубине меж длинных ног.

Принцесса затрепетала от предвкушения, когда горячий язык Харуки прошёлся между её грудями и начал неторопливо рисовать широкие круги на нежной плоти, мучительно медленно приближаясь к одному из сосков, пока, наконец, не достиг розового чувствительного кончика и стал играть с ним. Губы и зубы Харуки усиливали напряжение и возбуждение в каждой клеточке трепещущего тела Банни, а умелые пальцы пианистки ласкали другую грудь девочки, слегка пощипывая и потягивая её небольшой сосок.

Не в силах совладать с жаркими волнами страсти, захлестывающими её, Банни выгнула спину и застонала. От её чувственного голоса у Харуки по всему телу побежали приятные мурашки.

Воительница ветра улыбнулась про себя и с удвоенным пылом принялась за поиск новых чувствительных местечек, дразня принцессу губами и языком, слегка покусывая и лаская нежную кожу. Банни сладострастно извивалась, стонала и, хватая ртом воздух, без конца шептала имя Харуки, словно моля ту о чем-то, ей пока не ведомом.

Ненадолго прекратив сладостную пытку и тем самым дав юной красавице немного прийти в себя, Харука залюбовалась Банни, лежащей под ней. Разрумянившаяся белоснежная кожа пылала, слегка припухшие от жарких поцелуев губы призывно раскрылись; глаза сияли, как тёмно-синие звёзды, щеки раскраснелись. Девочка дышала взволновано, часто и глубоко, но на её губах играла восторженная – невероятно очаровательная – улыбка. Банни выглядела настолько красивой, что у Харуки на мгновение перехватило дыхание.

-Должна признать, Котёнок, ты еще обольстительней и слаще, чем в моих мечтах, - глаза Харуки блестели, её тело мелко дрожало.

Ярко-синие глаза изумленно округлились.

-Удивлена? – гонщица не удержалась от лукавой усмешки. – Разве я не упоминала о своих фантазиях, о тебе… и обо мне?

Синие глаза стали еще больше.

-Нет, ни разу, - Банни покачала головой и отвела взгляд. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия о том, что её влечение было (или даже в принципе могло быть) взаимно. Хотя, если вдуматься, это объясняло многое… - А у тебя, правда… были такие фантазии, о нас?

Харука приподняла лицо Банни за подбородок, ловя взгляд чуть посветлевших синих глаз, и кивнула. По её губам скользнула слегка смущённая усмешка.

-Довольно часто. Даже чуть-чуть чаще, чем это было бы честно по отношению к Мичиру, - неохотно призналась она и медленно наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать девочку в губы. – Но знаешь, мне всегда было любопытно… ммм… как бы это сказать?.. – гонщица притворилась задумчивой, ожидая реакции златовласки.

Конечно же, та не могла смолчать.

-Что? Что тебе всегда было любопытно?

-Я скажу тебе, принцесса, - в глазах Харуки танцевали чертенята, голос слегка дрожал от едва сдерживаемой страсти. Она склонилась над Банни и приблизила губы к её уху, прижав свою щеку к щеке девочки. – Каждый раз, когда я представляю тебя, мне любопытно, такая ли ты сладкая, как я думаю… _там_.

С этими словами она легонько провела рукой по белым трусикам, которые всё еще были на златовласке, показывая, какое именно место она имела в виду.

Вконец смущенная девочка залилась румянцем до корней волос.

-Хар-рука… тебе не следует… говорить такие вещи… - запинаясь, выдавила она.

Красавица-ветер от души любовалась восхитительным видом покрасневшей, но явно возбужденной девчонки с золотистыми волосами и старалась подавить смех, рвущийся наружу. Поистине Банни была на редкость очаровательным созданием.

Наконец, Харука сжалилась над застенчивой принцессой. Нежно поцеловав её в щеку, она улеглась рядом с Банни и оперлась подбородком на сложенные руки – судя по виду, сама невинность.

-Хорошо, солнышко, я больше не буду этого говорить, - пообещала она, а когда юное создание успокоилось и немного расслабилось, Харука негромко добавила: - Я просто попробую тебя и узнаю сама.

-Гр-р-р, вот ты вредина! – Банни надулась и шутливо шлепнула по плечу подруги, вызвав у той довольный смех. Девочка отвернулась от обольстительницы, сгорая от стыда и возбуждения одновременно.

Но это ничуть не обескуражило Харуку. Она придвинулась ближе и начала осыпать чувственными поцелуями нежную спинку, шею, тонкие плечики златовласой принцессы, еще больше распаляя её.

Банни рассмеялась и слегка покачала головой. Потом повернулась и взглянула прямо в глаза игривой блондинке, которая всё ещё притворялась невинной овечкой.

-Ты и вправду самая настоящая вредина, - златовласка улыбнулась и, любовно проведя рукой по коротким русым прядям, чмокнула гонщицу в подбородок. – Но я не могу устоять перед тобой. Ты слишком хороша во всём этом.

-Неужели? – Харука улеглась обратно на простыни и положила руки под голову, притворяясь совершенно бесстрастной и пряча озорную усмешку. – Солнце, я тебя даже пальцем не трону, если не хочешь. Серьезно, тебе просто нужно сказать, чего ты хочешь на самом деле.

Харука повела себя более жестко, потому что хотела заставить Банни раскрыться, стать снова самой собой – непосредственной и любопытной – и перестать быть зажатой скромницей. Воительница ветра давно разглядела в Банни страстную и пылкую натуру. Осталось только, чтобы принцесса её проявила.

Ну хорошо, увидеть принцессу разнузданной, распаленной и жаждущей её ласк было одной из эротических фантазий Харуки, но почему бы не претворить её в жизнь? Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского, как говорится. Попытка – не пытка.

Ну, а если ничего из этого не получится – что ж, заниматься любовью с этой восхитительной, прекрасной любимой девочкой будет и так несравнимо большим подарком судьбы, чем все самые смелые мечты Харуки. Пожалуй, наивность и застенчивость Банни лишь добавляли этим мечтам очарования и прелести.

-Любишь ты издеваться, Харука, - золотоволосое создание вновь надулось и пробубнило куда-то в сторону: – Будто ты не знаешь, что я не могу – просто _не могу_ попросить тебя об _этом_.

-Почему не можешь? Да ладно тебе, солнце, это же так легко, - лениво растягивая слова, произнесла Харука, даже не глядя на Банни, которая боролась с желанием врезать этой самоуверенной блондинке… или жарко поцеловать, чтобы она поняла всё без слов. – Выбор проще простого: «прекрати сейчас же» или «давай, возьми меня». Просто скажи это.


	7. Chapter 7

_**По ту сторону ночи**_

_**~ * ~ Глава 7 ~ * ~**_

-Что? – возмущенно воскликнула Банни, осознав, что её тайное (или уже не такое тайное) желание явно склонялось ко второму варианту, но она не смогла бы сказать _это_ вслух, ни за что на свете. Эта беспомощность просто бесила. – Да что это за выбор такой? Ты… ты… ты заносчивая, самодовольная и… и жестокая! Я ненавижу тебя, Харука! Не хочу больше иметь с тобой ничего общего!

-Да ладно, ты же это не всерьёз, - весело рассмеялась Харука, не обращая особого внимания на гневную тираду Банни. Она знала, что принцесса отреагирует именно так, и это откровенно забавляло её. Однако, похоже, пора было перестать дразниться, иначе в скором времени её обиженная возлюбленная грозила разразиться слезами.

Губы Харуки раздвинулись в широкой ухмылке. Гонщица перекатилась, подмяв под себя Банни, и нависла над ней, опираясь на локти по обе стороны от золотоволосой головки. Медленно наклонившись, девушка попыталась поймать губы принцессы, но Банни упрямо уворачивалась от её поцелуев.

-Отлично, раз так, то я выбираю «прекрати сейчас же», - буркнула девчонка, отчаянно пытаясь не выдать своё явно противоположное желание. – И хватит уже морочить мне голову своими фокусами.

-Неправильный ответ, Котёночек, - красавица-ветер покачала головой и игриво улыбнулась.

Синие глаза, полыхнув яростью, вперились в её лицо. Харука сверкнула глазами и облизнула губы.

-Ты безумно соблазнительна, когда злишься… ты знаешь это? – хрипло выдохнула она и легонько поцеловала кончик носа Банни, прежде чем её рот накрыл губы девочки.

Один лишь грудной голос воительницы ветра с низкими хрипловатыми нотками застал Банни врасплох, не говоря уже о смысле сказанного. Она, конечно, ещё пыталась притворяться обиженной и злой, но… как же это было сложно, когда такие желанные и невероятно сладкие, умелые губы завладели её ртом в чувственном поцелуе.

Тихий смех растворился в гортанных звуках истинного блаженства, когда эти двое утонули в ощущениях сплетающихся тел, ласкающих рук, извивающихся и танцующих языков под сладострастную музыку стонов всех тональностей и оттенков.

Харука едва сдерживалась. Она медленно подняла отяжелевшие веки, её глаза горели страстью и вожделением.

-Котёнок, я… больше не могу… Я безумно тебя хочу… Так сильно, что… я сейчас взорвусь!.. – голос гонщицы звучал непривычно хрипло, и его тембр вызвал дикий вихрь жара и желания где-то глубоко внутри Банни. Но вслух она ничего не сказала, лишь приглушенный стон сорвался с её губ. Девочка сильнее прижалась к возбужденной Харуке и потерлась об неё.

Харука выскользнула из объятий Банни и, жадно припав к нежной коже принцессы губами и языком, устремилась вниз, к наиболее чувствительному местечку, способному подарить неземное блаженство.

Осознание того, что вот-вот должно было произойти, неожиданно напугало и смутило Банни, несмотря на то, что всё тело её пылало и умоляло об окончательной разрядке от сладостного напряжения, умело вызванного Харукой. И сейчас им предстояло преодолеть еще одну преграду. Потемневшие синие глаза принцессы расширились, и она попыталась притянуть голову возбужденной гонщицы ближе к своему лицу.

Харука рассмеялась и помотала головой, прекрасно понимая те чувства, что переполняли Банни в этот момент. Её движения замедлились, ласки наполнились ещё большей чувственностью, от которой златовласка таяла и сгорала в невыразимом желании.

-Хар-рука… чего ты добиваешься? – прерывисто выдохнула Банни, едва сдерживая стоны наслаждения.

Её спина изогнулась навстречу пылким ласкам подруги, и девочка не удержалась от сладострастного вздоха. Язык Харуки танцевал вокруг её чувствительного пупка, то описывая круги, то скользя в ложбинку и из неё; искусные пальцы пианистки, скользнув ниже, нежно касались самой чувствительной точки, легонько лаская её чуть ли не кончиками пальцев – почти неосязаемо и мучительно медленно.

У Банни закружилась голова, и перехватило дыхание – эти ласки были невероятно хороши. У неё пересохло в горле, и лишь хриплые вздохи срывались с её губ. Всё это было неправильно, нехорошо, так не должно было быть… но она таяла и растворялась в блаженстве. Банни и сгорала со стыда, и хотела, чтобы Харука продолжала эту сладостную пытку вечно.

Но даже так, она удерживала голову воительницы ветра, стараясь притянуть её вверх. Не пустить. Не даться.

-Ну же, я ведь просто целую тебя, Котёнок. Успокойся и отпусти меня, потому что я хочу целовать тебя… - глубокий хрипловатый голос и жаркое дыхание коснулись лица принцессы, когда гонщица скользнула вверх вдоль её стройного тела. Игриво лизнула её ушко. Пылко поцеловала девочку в губы и мягко шепнула в её приоткрытый рот: - всю…

-О-о-о!.. А как же?.. – палец гонщицы замкнул девичьи губы на мгновение, а потом, когда горячий влажный рот Харуки стал спускаться по её телу, всё ниже и ниже и намного быстрее на этот раз, разум Банни помутился, и все её чувства сосредоточились внизу живота. Златовласка затаила дыхание и слегка прикусила дрожащие пальцы, чтобы сдержаться и не остановить Харуку. Ведь она и не хотела, чтобы та останавливалась… она лишь боялась утратить остатки самообладания от почти невыносимого блаженства.

-Не беспокойся ни о чем, моя принцесса, - снова раздался страстный шепот, и на этот раз глубокий голос Харуки звучал успокаивающе. – Я обо всем позабочусь сама. Только доверься мне. Пожалуйста, доверься.

-О Боже… как же хорошо! Намного лучше, чем в моих фантазиях!.. – сладострастно простонала Банни, веки полускрыли её глаза.

Харука резко прекратила свои ласки и посмотрела на принцессу.

Та встретила удивлённый взгляд изумрудных глаз и тихонько хихикнула при виде ошеломленного выражения лица гонщицы.

-Удивлена? – она невольно задала тот же вопрос, что и Харука до этого, правда, у неё это вышло несколько смущенно.

Воительница ветра немного приподнялась над Банни и озорно улыбнулась. Чертенята плясали в её довольных глазах, а пальцы лениво блуждали по чувствительным точкам девичьего тела.

-Не шути так, Котёнок. Я ведь могу и поверить.

-О, поверь мне, я серьёзно, - чувственно прошептала принцесса, нежно охватывая ладонями очаровательное лицо своей стражницы и покрывая ее губы и щеки крохотными поцелуями, чередуя их с признаниями. – Правда. Ты же не думаешь, что ты единственная, кто фантазировал о нас, Харука? Ведь я, я просто не могла удержаться. Мне безумно хотелось узнать тебя ближе, особенно после твоих бесконечных поддразниваний и заигрываний. Только я не знала, как приблизиться к тебе, даже будь у меня больше смелости. Можешь считать меня любопытной или испорченной, но… сейчас я счастлива, что, наконец-то, я здесь, с тобой.

Проказливая ухмылка заиграла на розовых губах Харуки, она изогнула бровь в веселом изумлении.

-Ну и ну, мой сладкий Котёночек полон сюрпризов. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты и я желаем одного и того же? Как же долго меня к тебе тянуло, ты себе даже не представляешь… - прошептала она прямо в полураскрытые, ждущие поцелуев губы Банни, вызывая в девочке дрожь наслаждения. – Всё это время, принцесса… Мы потеряли столько времени. Надо было тебе прийти ко мне раньше…

Склонившись над лицом златовласки, Харука мучительно медленно и нежно провела языком по припухшим губам Банни, игриво и мимолетно касаясь кончиком чувствительной кожи. Затем резко толкнулась языком в рот Банни и обратно, дразня раскрытые губки. Её движения были очень похожи на те интимные толчки, которых, как догадывалась гонщица, ждала её юная любовница. Чуть глубже. Чуть сильнее. А потом еще раз. И еще.

Принцесса застонала, выгнулась; её бедра невольно приподнялись и подались навстречу, словно всё ее тело умоляло о более пылких поцелуях. Или о продолжении того, что они прервали…

-О да… надо было… определенно… - наконец, выговорила Банни, прерывисто дыша. Мгновение спустя ей в голову пришла тревожная мысль, и небесные глаза тут же посерьезнели. Оставалось ещё кое-что, что очень беспокоило её. Разумеется, Банни понимала, что её сомнения немного запоздали – ведь они с Харукой уже зашли так далеко, и всё же она просто обязана была спросить. – Харука…

-М-м? – едва отозвалась гонщица, слишком поглощенная поцелуями и ласками. Почувствовав, что принцесса напряглась, гонщица подняла глаза и увидела сильнейшее смятение, отразившееся на лице златовласки. Нечто во взгляде девочки встревожило воительницу ветра, и тёмно-русые брови озабоченно сдвинулись. – Что такое, солнышко? Я тебя нечаянно поранила? Или ты всё ещё сомневаешься? Если да, то мы можем остановиться прямо се… - нежные губы Банни остановили её слова поцелуем. Веки медленно опустились, скрывая сияющий довольный взгляд изумрудных глаз. У Харуки вырвался возглас протеста, когда девочка отстранилась, застенчиво улыбаясь, и покачала головой.

-Не в этом дело. Я очень хочу, чтобы мы продолжили. Даже больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, - прошептала Банни, ласково поглаживая красавицу-ветер по щеке. – И, наверное, уже слишком поздно говорить об этом, но у нас обеих есть те, кого мы любим… Ты любишь Мичиру – я знаю, что любишь – а я люблю Мамору. Но, как бы сильно я ни хотела тебя или мечтала о тебе всё это время, я не хочу разрушать твои… - на этот раз уже Харука остановила Банни ласковым поцелуем.

-Чш-ш, - прошептала она, прижавшись носом к носу Банни и глядя в её синие глаза с любовью и нежностью. Харука пропустила золотистые локоны принцессы меж пальцев, медленно, чувственно, с наслаждением, и снова взглянула в ясные небесные глаза, наполненные желанием и смятением. – Не задавай вопросов, солнышко, просто доверься мне. Я знаю, что делаю. И сейчас я… хочу тебя. Теперь ты позволишь мне любить тебя так, как я мечтала? Ты доверяешь мне?

Изумрудные глаза заглянули в глубину синих, серьёзно и вопросительно… обещая и умоляя.

Банни лучезарно улыбнулась и ласково обняла ладонями лицо Харуки. Она больше не боялась и не смущалась. Она желала эту прекрасную воительницу ветра, желала почувствовать каждую её клеточку и подарить ей такое блаженство, что та утратила бы свое железное самообладание и шептала в забытьи её, Банни, имя.

Впервые в жизни принцесса горячо хотела заняться любовью с девушкой и доставить ей такое же удовольствие, которое сама до сих пор только получала от Харуки.

-Я твоя, - просто сказала она, запечатлев сладкий поцелуй на соблазнительных губах гонщицы. – Пожалуйста, займись со мной любовью.


	8. Chapter 8

_**По ту сторону ночи**_

_**~ * ~ Глава 8 ~ * ~**_

_**x * x * x**_

Ночь сменила свой цвет с тёмного полуночного на насыщенный королевский синий; побледневшие звёзды мерцали, одна за одной исчезая с неба. Покой и тишина наполняли спальню, где недавние страсть и жар ещё витали в воздухе.

Золотистая головка уютно покоилась на плече воительницы ветра, которая лежала, уставясь в потолок с задумчивой полуулыбкой.

Приятно было просто лежать вот так, держа хрупкое тело принцессы в своих объятиях, слушая её тихое дыхание. Харука улыбнулась про себя, вспомнив, каким глубоким и сильным было это дыхание всего минут двадцать назад. Несмотря на то, что её тело ныло от напряжения, девушка всё ещё не могла до конца поверить в реальность того, что с ней произошло. Она несколько раз моргнула и хмыкнула что-то вслух. Юная принцесса пошевелилась от неожиданного звука и зевнула.

-Эй… с тобой всё в порядке? – воительница ветра вздрогнула от звука нежного голоса, раздавшегося рядом с ней.

-А… да, - Харука улыбнулась сонной, но уже нахмурившейся Банни. – Всё отлично. Даже лучше.

-Тогда ладно, - юное создание помолчало и потерло веки, прогоняя сонливость. – Просто… ты такая молчаливая и… не знаю, ты где-то далеко отсюда… опять, - девочка слабо улыбнулась. – Я уже начинаю думать, что твои вечные поддразнивания – не такая уж плохая привычка. Гм-м… может, это я сделала что-то не так? – наконец, решилась Банни, покусывая нижнюю губу.

Лукавая усмешка промелькнула на прекрасном лице воительницы ветра. Рука, что обнимала Банни за плечи, дрогнула и притянула девчонку ближе к груди Харуки. Теплые губы коснулись макушки девочки, и та затаила дыхание – нежность затопила её сердце от этого едва ощутимого прикосновения.

-Пожалуй. Ты вытянула из меня все соки, девчонка, - шутливо проворчала Харука, пряча довольную ухмылку в пушистых золотистых волосах, которые она наклонилась поцеловать снова. – Кто бы мог подумать, что мой маленький Котёнок на деле окажется ненасытной нимфоманкой? Бедный Мамору. Ему, наверное, приходится быть суперменом, чтобы жить с тобой бок о бок.

Банни хихикнула и слегка пихнула локтем развеселившуюся блондинку.

-Это бестактно с твоей стороны, Харука, - заметила она, поднимая лицо и глядя прямо в изумрудные глаза, искрящиеся озорством.

-А я-то думала, что за это я тебе и нравлюсь, - рассмеялась Харука. – Будь я скромницей, мы бы с тобой до сих пор топтались на месте, сгорая от желания. Что-то я очень сомневаюсь, что ты смогла быть взять инициативу на себя и начать заигрывать со мной первой.

-А вот сейчас ты _очень_ бестактна, - Банни хотела притвориться обиженной, но не смогла и лишь весело рассмеялась.

-Хм, я просто говорю как есть, - невинно заметила гонщица, пожимая плечами. Она была такой очаровательной, что Банни не выдержала – дотянулась и мягко поцеловала Харуку в губы, делясь своей нежностью через поцелуй, в котором не осталось и тени вожделения, которое бурлило в них обеих совсем недавно.

-Спасибо тебе, Харука, - тихо произнесла принцесса, когда поцелуй закончился. Она смотрела прямо и открыто в изумрудные глаза, и её взгляд говорил гораздо больше, чем слова. Харука ласково улыбнулась и кончиками пальцев очертила контуры девичьего лица.

Тишина и уютное молчание ненадолго укутали две светловолосые фигурки. Но неожиданно воительница ветра фыркнула от смеха и, встретив вопросительный взгляд Банни, объяснила:

-Я не перестаю тебе удивляться, Котёнок. Мне и в голову не приходило, что тебя привлекают женщины. Это для начала. А та дикая натура, скрытая в тебе… я, конечно, подозревала, что в тебе есть нечто такое, но не _настолько_ же дикое. На какое-то мгновение я даже серьезно засомневалась в том, кто из нас доминирует, - Харука заметила надутые губки принцессы и, улыбнувшись, помотала головой. – Нет-нет, что ты, я вовсе не жалуюсь… Но как-то радует, что доминировала всё же я.

Неприкрытое самодовольство красавицы-ветер вызвало у Банни невольный смешок. Она с сожалением вздохнула, когда Харука немного отодвинулась. Гонщица убрала руку и, перевернувшись на живот, подперла подбородок выставленным кулаком.

-Любишь ты дразниться, Харука. Я совсем не такая, какой ты меня описала, - принцесса отвела взгляд и состроила милую насупленную рожицу, а потом твердо добавила: - И я никогда не увлекалась женщинами в сексуальном плане. Это для начала.

-О да, это было та-а-ак заметно! – Харука насмешливо присвистнула и приподнялась на локте. – Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но… я ЖЕНЩИНА. У тебя была возможность лично убедиться в этом, верно? – девушка изогнула брови в притворном сомнении. – Кстати, об этом, я до сих пор под впечатлением от того, что ты там делала со мной своими пальчиками прямо перед тем, как… - маленькая ладошка Банни порывисто закрыла ей рот; щеки принцессы заметно порозовели. Красавица-ветер от души расхохоталась.

-Больше. Ни. Слова, - угрожающе отчеканила Банни.

Харука с широченной улыбкой кивнула, накрыла своей рукой кисть девочки, которая закрывала ей рот, мягко поцеловала её ладонь и прижала к своей груди.

-Ты права. Зачем тратить время на разговоры, когда мы можем провести его более… плодотворно? Готова к следующему раунду?

Банни возвела глаза к небу.

-Кажется, кто-то говорил, что он был измотан?

-Так и есть, но… - красавица-ветер с сожалением вздохнула, - ты такая аппетитная, что мне хочется тебя снова.

Златовласка рассмеялась и с любовью взъерошила и без того растрёпанные светло-русые пряди.

-Мне тоже. Но у меня совсем не осталось сил, прости.

-Хм… хочешь сказать, я была так хороша? – Харука ухмыльнулась в притворном самолюбовании.

-Лучше всех, - подтвердила Банни со смехом. – Но я уверена, ты и без меня это знала.

-Даже лучше, чем Мамору? – стоило этому вопросу сорваться у неё с языка, Харука тут же пожалела о нем и безумно желала лишь одного – забрать свои слова назад. Странная смесь благодарности и разочарования наполнила её сердце, когда Банни ничего не ответила.

Принцесса улыбнулась, будто и не слышала вопроса, и прижалась лбом к груди Харуки.

-Извини. Дурацкий вопрос… - шепотом пробормотала воительница ветра, нежно гладя длинные золотистые волосы и спинку Банни.

-Почему ты всё время упоминаешь о нём? – тихо спросила принцесса, не глядя на свою защитницу. – Разве тебе не кажется это странным? Я лежу здесь, в твоих объятиях после долгого и жаркого… э-э, в общем, занятия любовью… а ты упоминаешь имя моего парня. Я тебя не понимаю. К чему всё это?

-Прости, Котёнок. Видимо, я и вправду жутко бестактна… как ты и говорила, - судя по её тону, Харуке и вправду было очень стыдно, и она раскаивалась.

Воительница ветра тяжело вздохнула и плюхнулась обратно на подушку, сгребла Банни в охапку и притянула её к себе. – Я просто… Я пытаюсь придумать, что нам делать теперь, после нашей близости, - гонщица снова вздохнула и разлохматила свои светлые волосы ещё больше. – Понимаешь, я ведь никогда не планировала соблазнять тебя. Да, я безумно хотела нашей близости, но мне всегда казалось, что ты останешься лишь моей запретной фантазией. А теперь… у меня такое чувство, что это всё слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть настоящим. Но зато… - она приподняла личико Банни за подбородок и, игриво улыбнувшись, дразняще поцеловала девочку в губы, вызывая у той ответную улыбку, - теперь я точно знаю, что ты намного лучше, чем в моих самых жарких фантазиях.

Банни выдавила слабую улыбку и опустила взгляд. Собравшись с мыслями и чувствами, она, наконец, заговорила, так и не поднимая головы с груди Харуки:

-Я никогда не изменяла моему Мамору… никогда прежде. И никогда не думала, что вообще буду способна на это. Ведь когда ты любишь кого-то, тебе и в голову не приходит изменять ему. Но вот что получилось, - в голосе Банни слышалась горечь, но Харука почувствовала и её лёгкую улыбку. – По правде говоря, я даже не помню, как всё это началось – все эти мечты и фантазии о тебе. Изначально меня завораживало то, сколько интимности и близости было в ваших отношениях с Мичиру. А потом пришло и мое любопытство… адская смесь. Я никогда не испытывала сексуального влечения к женщинам, это правда, но ты… ты особенная, Харука, - хрупкая ладошка погладила загорелый живот гонщицы.

Харука коснулась губами золотистых волос Банни и ласково погладила девочку по спине, поощряя её говорить дальше.

–Если я когда-нибудь и задумаюсь о смене своей сексуальной ориентации… это будет лишь из-за тебя, - принцесса улыбнулась и с нежностью поцеловала мягкую кожу гонщицы. – Но мне не придется волноваться об этом, ведь мы обе влюблены… в других людей. Не пойми меня превратно, Харука, - на несколько долгих секунд кристально-синие глаза прямо взглянули в серьезные изумрудные, - я вовсе не жалею об этой ночи. Ты изумительно хороша в постели, и сама по себе – просто чудесный человек. Наверное, я плохая и бесстыжая, ведь я совсем не раскаиваюсь в том, что изменила Мамору с тобой; даже хуже – я искренне наслаждалась нашей близостью.

Я очень благодарна тебе, Харука, и более чем счастлива рядом с тобой, но… я и вправду люблю своего Мамору, и всё, чего я хочу, это быть с ним и дарить ему счастье. А насчет того, что произошло между нами… видно, иногда такое случается; такова жизнь. Я буду хранить и лелеять эти воспоминания в своём сердце. И хоть совсем по-другому, но… я люблю тебя, Харука. Ты всегда была и будешь особенной для меня, - Банни застенчиво улыбнулась и провела ладонью по щеке воительницы ветра.

-Котёнок… - прошептала Харука, ловя маленькую ладошку и осыпая её поцелуями. Она закрыла глаза на мгновение, крепко обняла Банни и зарылась лицом в шелковистые золотистые волосы; потом отодвинулась и ласково погладила лицо девочки. – Я тоже люблю тебя, моя сладкая. Ты удивительная, - гонщица почувствовала, как Банни прильнула ближе и промурлыкала что-то неразборчивое, но явно довольное. – Что ж, тогда и у меня есть небольшое признание. Уверена, что ты знакома с моей репутацией – будто я флиртую и соблазняю многих, но это не так. Мичиру и я знаем это, хоть я иногда и заигрываю с другими девушками. С тех пор, как я встретила _её_, моя жизнь изменилась, и я, наконец-то, обрела себя, приняла себя такой, какая я есть. Встретив Мичиру, я больше никогда не нуждалась в ком-то другом и не желала ни одной другой женщины… кроме тебя.

Харука поцеловала принцессу в лоб и получила в ответ светлую застенчивую улыбку.

-Я долго не признавалась себе в том, что мое восприятие тебя как неуклюжей, но очаровательной девочки с чистым сердцем, спасающей мир раз за разом, изменилось, и я увидела притягательную сексуальную девушку, которую я хотела, но никогда не смогла бы иметь. Я бы этого и не осознала, но однажды вечером Мичиру в шутку предложила обсудить сексуальные достоинства вас, Иннеров, - воительница ветра рассмеялась, увидев вытянувшееся от удивления лицо Банни. – Да, знаю, но не суди нас за веселье слишком строго. Когда дошла очередь до тебя, я словно онемела и проглотила язык, в то время как Мичиру охотно расписывала твои достоинства. Пожалуй, именно тогда я поняла, что хотела утаить, спрятать в своем сердце то, что разглядела в тебе – да так, чтобы никто не догадался. Но разве от Мичиру что-то скроешь? Она понимает меня, как никто другой. Так что после того разговора у неё появилась ещё одна задумка. Что-то вроде обмена желаниями – то есть, она выполняет какое-то мое желание, а я взамен выполняю её. И… моим желанием была ты, хотелось узнать тебя поближе. Должна признать, я и подумать не могла, что оно исполнится такимобразом. Это превосходило мои самые смелые надежды. А сейчас ты здесь, в моих объятиях… и это кажется мне чудом. Вот такая история. Что бы там ни было дальше, какое бы решение ты ни приняла, я никогда не забуду эту ночь, проведённую с тобой. И никогда не пожалею о ней. Хоть ты и права, и я, _действительно_, люблю Мичиру.

**** P.O.V. Банни ****

Я мягко гладила её светлые волосы, играла с ними, пропускала их между пальцами – её шелковистые, непокорные пряди. Безграничная нежность наполнила мое сердце, пока я раздумывала над тем, что она только что сказала; её искренние слова до сих пор звучали у меня в ушах.

Я знала, что это никогда не повторится, и я больше не буду так близка к этой великолепной, недосягаемой в своем совершенстве девушке. Так что я ерошу её волосы, обрисовываю её точёные черты лица кончиками пальцев, касаюсь её ушей, спускаюсь к шее, плечам… пока я ещё могу, пока у меня есть право касаться её. Как бы я хотела остановить время, остаться в этом мгновении. Но всё, что у меня есть – лишь секунды, минуты… возможно, считанные часы, которые утекают безвозвратно.

Я не смею взглянуть в её необыкновенные глаза, прекрасные океаны, полные загадочной зелени и небесной сини, с едва заметным серебристым оттенком и окаймленные длинными тёмными ресницами. До чего же она прекрасна!

Только почему мою душу наполняют грусть и печаль? Харука только что открыла мне душу – а я-то всегда считала, что для неё это нечто запредельное. Я провела целую ночь с _ней_.

Я думала, мне в жизни не удастся даже приблизиться к ней, не говоря уж о том, чтобы почувствовать её так… глубоко. Я чувствую, как к щекам хлынула кровь – яркие картины-воспоминания о _её_ мощных толчках внутри моих самых интимных уголков и следующий за этим трепет наслаждения вспыхнули в мозгу.

Я чувствую, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Черт бы побрал мою чувствительность.

«_Ну зд__**о**__рово, Банни, самое время… Не могла уж дождаться, пока останешься одна?_»

Мой внутренний голос даже в лучшие дни тот ещё грубиян, но сейчас он прав, и за это я ненавижу его больше обычного.

-Эй, солнышко моё, - я слышу завораживающий хрипловатый голос где-то около своей макушки. Голос Харуки звучит устало, но явно удовлетворённо, и осознание этого наполняет меня гордостью.

-М-м? – я слегка киваю, чтобы показать, что слушаю её.

Её длинные пальцы слегка толкают вверх мой подбородок. Я приподнимаю лицо, но всё же не могу заставить себя посмотреть Харуке в глаза.

-Моя очаровательная маленькая принцесса, - мурлычет она, склоняясь и нежно целуя мне веки, - здесь не из-за чего плакать.

Я понимаю, что по моим щекам бегут слёзы, только тогда, когда она осушает их своими тихими поцелуями. Я встречаю её взгляд, полный сочувствия и заботы, только на мгновение, а затем снова прячу своё лицо у неё на плече.

-Почему ты плачешь? – её встревоженный хрипловатый шепот вызывает у меня новый поток слёз. Я лишь мотаю головой, не в силах остановиться. Всё это – то, что произошло между нами, то, что она сказала, и что я сделала… это для меня слишком, я не могу справиться со всем этим так быстро.

**** Конец P.O.V. ****

-Когда ты разговариваешь… это звучит необычно, если слушать вот здесь, где твое сердце, - ни с того ни с сего пробормотала принцесса.

Харуку тронула простота, прозвучавшая в её словах, а звук голоса Банни поднял в ней волну нежности.

-Это напоминает мне ещё кое-что, - продолжила девочка после недолгого молчания. – Я не могу забыть, как ты дрожала в моих объятиях, - Банни не подняла глаз на Харуку, и все остроумные и веселые ответы, которые та уже было приготовила, показались вдруг неуместными. – Я никогда не видела тебя такой… уязвимой… беззащитной и даже ранимой… ни разу в жизни, - золотистая головка склонилась ещё ближе к груди Харуки и едва слышно добавила: - И никогда больше не увижу… снова.

Она порывисто обвила талию Харуки руками и притихла.

-Эй… - мягко позвала гонщица; нежная улыбка осветила её лицо, и ласковые пальцы прошлись по щекам Банни, вытирая её слёзы. – Эй, Котёнок, посмотри на меня. Дай-ка поглядеть в твои глазки.

Златовласка вздохнула и, почувствовав тёплый ободряющий поцелуй на лбу, взглянула прямо в сине-зеленые глаза со слабой улыбкой.

Возможно, Харука и не была сильна в словах, но её великолепные глаза говорили за неё. В них плескались нежность и гордость, и любовь, и радость, и восхищение… и удовлетворение. Её загадочный взгляд пленил и заворожил юную принцессу. Она залюбовалась тем, как глаза Харуки излучали множество чувств, и вскоре почувствовала, как невольно улыбается в ответ. На сердце у неё стало легко и светло, и словно тяжкий груз свалился с её плеч.

Взгляд подруги наполнил Банни надеждой и умиротворением.

-Ты никогда прежде на меня так не смотрела, - прошептала принцесса, зачарованная красноречивыми чувствами в изумрудных глазах Харуки.

Она подспудно ждала обычного шутливого ответа вроде «Тебе просто не доводилось оставаться в моей постели на ночь», но вместо этого услышала мягкое «Я знаю».

-И эта улыбка… такой я у тебя ещё ни разу не видела, - продолжила Банни свое наблюдение.

Исполненная любви, улыбка Харуки была чарующей. Она повторяла выражение глаз и озаряла прекрасные черты лица красавицы-ветер. С этими взглядом и улыбкой Харука выглядела удивительно женственной… и восхитительной.

-Ты и не могла её видеть. Ведь я не испытывала этих чувств прежде, - последовал негромкий ответ.

-Харука… - голос Банни дрогнул; девушка была сердечно тронута этим откровенным проявлением нежности – таким неожиданным со стороны сильнейшего из воинов. – Я так сильно тебя люблю! Можно… поцеловать тебя?

Гонщица слегка наклонила голову набок с той же необыкновенной улыбкой, и вместо ответа просто приблизила губы к губам Банни, оставляя принцессе право покрыть оставшееся расстояние. Банни успела услышать её тихое «Я люблю тебя», прежде чем их губы встретились в медленном сладком поцелуе, который стал глубже, но остался чистым и нежным. В какое-то мгновение принцесса почувствовала, что это был их последний поцелуй, и, когда они разомкнули губы, она сморгнула непрошенные слёзы, заменяя их своей милой теплой улыбкой.

-Спасибо.

Харука ободряюще кивнула и обняла растроганную девочку.

-Ложись-ка поближе, солнышко моё, давай поспим немного. Скоро рассвет, - накрыв их обеих одеялом, она поцеловала Банни в висок и закрыла глаза; светлая улыбка так и не исчезла с её губ.

-Я счастлива быть твоей… пусть и на одну ночь… - прозвучало признание Банни в тихой комнате, а затем глубокий безмятежный сон сморил обеих девушек.


	9. Chapter 9

_**По ту сторону ночи**_

_**~ * ~ Глава 9 ~ * ~**_

_**x * x * x**_

Настало утро, ясное и радостное.

Банни улыбнулась и с наслаждением потянулась, прежде чем открыть глаза и поприветствовать свою недавнюю любовницу.

Любовницу, которой не было.

Принцесса очень удивилась, когда оказалось, что рядом с ней никого нет. Постель без Харуки вдруг показалась опустевшей и холодной. И куда она могла уйти с утра пораньше? Резко сев в постели, Банни принялась оглядываться в поисках хотя бы проблеска русых прядей, шелковистых и мягких на ощупь, как ей открылось прошлой ночью.

К своему великому изумлению, девочка обнаружила, что гонщица мирно спала на кушетке, как положено – одетая в майку с шортами и укрытая одеялом. Что касалось её самой, она была по-прежнему обнаженной. Щеки Банни вспыхнули, стоило ей вспомнить, как её трусики были сняты и отброшены прочь. Кстати, не мешало бы их найти, попозже.

Но как и когда Харуке удалось выскользнуть из постели? А самое главное – _зачем_? Банни была уверена, что крепко держала девушку в объятиях, когда засыпала. Да и Харука тоже обнимала её… вроде бы.

Или нет? Что же произошло _на_ _самом_ _деле_? Отсутствие одежды само по себе ещё ничего не доказывало.

Ей вспомнились те бесчисленные моменты, когда поутру она обнаруживала, что лежит в постели совершенно голая после своих чувственных эротических снов. Возможно, Харука была права насчет её необузданной натуры; Банни просто не обращала на это особого внимания. До прошлой ночи.

Ужасное подозрение закралось принцессе в голову, и она яростно замотала головой, отгоняя даже возможность того, что всё это могло значить. Невозможно, чтобы это был лишь очередной эротический сон-фантазия о ней и Харуке! Только не это! Ну пожалуйста… ведь на этот раз всё казалось реальным, _по-настоящему_! Это не может быть всего лишь сном! Только не в этот раз! Ведь не может, правда?

Или… может?

Всему этому должно быть… просто _обязано_ быть другое объяснение! Ну, например… э-э, может быть, Харука предпочитает спать одна, чтобы ей не приходилось бороться за место на кровати и одеяло?

«_Ага,_ _чудесная_ _идея._ _И,_ _наверное,_ _именно_ _поэтому_ _люди_ _покупают_ _вот_ _такие_ _огромные_ _**двуспальные**_ _кровати,_ _да?.._» - внутренний голос Банни грубил с самого утра, совершенно не облегчая ей жизнь.

Ну хорошо, может быть, дело в чем-то другом. Возможно – только возможно – что какая-то часть этой странной ночи была настоящей, а всё остальное было лишь обрывками эротического сна, в котором они с Харукой занимались любовью. А теперь вопрос – что из всей этой ночи происходило на самом деле?

Ну, судя по тому, где она сейчас была, Банни с уверенностью могла сказать, что Харука, по меньшей мере, и вправду спасла её и привезла в свою квартиру после сражения с демонами. Да и раны, вроде, уже затянулись – слава усиленной регенерации, присущей всем воинам (и, наверное, умелому лечению Харуки). Но и только, а это, увы, никак не проясняло ситуацию.

Не зная, что ей предпринять, юная принцесса решила для начала принять душ. Если уж ей предстоит встретиться с суровой реальностью, пусть это произойдет на свежую – и чистую – голову.

Прокрадываясь мимо неподвижной Харуки, Банни не заметила, что изумрудные глаза внимательно следили за ней сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы до того самого момента, как она закрыла дверь в ванную. Не заметила Банни и того, что они погрустнели, когда она скрылась за дверью. Горькая усмешка скользнула по губам обычно самоуверенной гонщицы; девушка укрылась одеялом с головой и тяжело вздохнула.

_**x * x * x**_

Долгий горячий душ сотворил чудо. Девочка почувствовала себя намного лучше. Ладно, признала Банни, не так уж и важно, почему в итоге Харука оказалась спящей на кушетке. Может, сама она спала слишком беспокойно и мешала бедняге заснуть. Принцесса хихикнула, представив, что во сне она могла нечаянно лягнуть или ударить сильнейшего из воинов и тем самым заставить ту капитулировать, переместившись на кушетку.

Банни решила не расстраиваться раньше, чем она докопается до сути вещей.

Ей всего лишь нужно дождаться, пока Харука проснётся и… просто спросить её напрямик. Ну хорошо, возможно, это будет посложнее, чем «просто» спросить; при свете дня всё казалось… каким-то другим. Но в любом случае, попытка – не пытка.

Банни ободряюще улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале, отыскала свою одежду – уже чистую – в сушилке и на миг благодарно прижала её к груди, прежде чем одеться. «_Харука_ _такая_ _заботливая…_» - подумала златовласка с улыбкой, полной нежности, желая лишь одного – побежать и обнять свою возлюбленную.

С этой же нежной улыбкой Банни вышла из ванной комнаты, и её поприветствовала пустая спальня. И кровать, и кушетка были аккуратно застелены. Ничто не напоминало о том, что она провела здесь ночь, и никакой Харуки в пределах видимости. Опять.

Улыбка Банни увяла, плохое предчувствие сжало ей сердце, и она непроизвольно прижала руку к груди.

Медленно спустившись по лестнице, девочка уловила какие-то звуки, доносящиеся из кухни, и направилась туда. Приблизившись к двери, она услышала чудесную музыку. Скрипка. Последний альбом Мичиру. Как раз тот, с которым талантливая скрипачка недавно уехала на гастроли по Японии.

Прислонившись к косяку двери, Банни смотрела, как Харука, тихо напевая мелодию, что-то готовила. Мелодию, сочиненную той, кого Харука явно любила. Ещё одна недосягаемая в своём совершенстве девушка.

Вот и незачем спрашивать её о прошлой ночи. Уже ни к чему. Утро всё расставило по своим местам.

Банни сделала глубокий вдох и натянула приветливую улыбку, хоть и чувствовала, что её сердце разбивается вдребезги. С чего бы вдруг? Она не знала. Просто ей было очень больно.

Харука повернулась, чтобы отнести столовые приборы к столу и увидела Банни, молча стоявшую у двери. Красавица-ветер дружелюбно улыбнулась.

-Доброе утро, Котёнок. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Выглядишь намного лучше, - не получив ответа, Харука неуверенно улыбнулась, пожала плечами и приглашающим жестом показала на стол; она надеялась, что это уж точно воодушевит девочку. – Ты голодна? Я тут завтрак приготовила. Повар из меня, конечно, так себе, но, надеюсь, получилось хотя бы съедобно.

Ни поцелуя. Ни намека на прошлую ночь. Ничто не напоминало о любящей, страстной Харуке, которую Банни познала всего несколько часов назад.

Будто ничего и не было.

А что, если и вправду не было?

Разве это возможно, что самая чудесная ночь в её жизни оказалась лишь плодом её извращенного воображения?

Банни склонила голову набок и испытующе оглядела гонщицу, которая казалась удивленной столь пристальным вниманием.

-Эй, в чём дело? – Харука неуверенно улыбнулась, едва подавив желание поднять руки вверх, словно сдаваясь. – Такой подозрительный вид, будто ты думаешь, что я съела всё твоё печенье. Не ела, честно, - и шутка уступила место заботливой серьёзности. – Что случилось, Котёнок?

Сердце Банни ухнуло вниз. Она выдавила улыбку и отвела взгляд, скрывая свое разочарование и отчаяние.

Так значит… и впрямь ничего не было. Та прекрасная сладострастная ночь была лишь очередной жаркой фантазией?

-Да нет, ничего. Всё хорошо. Просто мне показалось, что… а, ладно, неважно. Я… знаешь, Харука…сан, - она запнулась на почтительном суффиксе, который ей пришлось использовать, потому что они снова стали чужими. («_Стали_? _Мы_ _и_ _были_ _чужими_»), - завтрак – это отличная идея, правда, и всё выглядит очень аппетитно… Только я… что-то мне не хочется есть. Я лучше пойду, пока моя семья не сошла с ума, гадая, где меня носило всю ночь.

-Ну всё, хватит, давай-ка рассказывай, - гонщица подошла ближе и положила руки на плечи девочки, ловя до краев полный грусти взгляд небесно-голубых глаз. – Котёнок, которого я знаю, никогда и ни за что не отказывается от еды. Расскажи, что случилось. Может быть, я смогу помочь. Доверься мне, солнышко.

Слышать слова из прошлой ночи – сказанные _совершенно_ другим тоном – было невыносимо. Губы Банни задрожали, а глаза быстро наполнились горячими слезами.

Она отвернулась и, закрыв лицо ладонями, покачала головой, не в силах сдержать обжигающие капли. Тёплые сильные руки Харуки обвили её тело со спины, окутывая её уютным успокаивающим объятием.

-Прости, - всхлипнула принцесса, - это так глупо. Ты будешь смеяться надо мной, потому что я… понимаешь, мне… приснился чудесный сон… о тебе! А я подумала, что всё это было на самом деле… но _ничего_ _не_ _было_! Потом я проснулась, а… ты… такая чужая, такая вежливая и отстранённая… совсем не такая, как во сне. И я знаю, я понимаю, что не должна, но… мне так больно и обидно… Прости, Харука-сан, прости меня. Я просто дура, я такая дура…

Слова постепенно стихли, но принцесса всё не могла унять слёзы, безостановочно катившиеся по её щекам.

Громко всхлипывая, она не сразу поняла, что её подняли и отнесли на диван. Лишь чуть позже Банни осознала, что сидит у Харуки на коленях, и ласковые руки воительницы ветра заботливо гладят её по спине.

-Прости меня, Котёнок, - услышала Банни ласковый шёпот Харуки и подняла на неё удивлённые заплаканные глаза.

-За что? – всхлипнув, спросила она.


	10. Chapter 10

_**По ту сторону ночи**_

_**~ * ~ Глава 10 ~ * ~**_

Вместо ответа Харука бережно вытерла слёзы девочки, наклонилась и мягко поцеловала её в губы. Поцелуй закончился, и на гонщицу взглянули потрясённые синие глаза.

-Это был не сон, Котёнок, - красавица-ветер качнула головой в искреннем раскаянии. Легкая усмешка тронула её губы, и она зажмурилась в притворном ужасе. – Только прежде чем ты изобьёшь меня до смерти, позволь хотя бы объяснить свое поведение. Должна сказать, притворяться было чертовски трудно.

-Я не буду тебя бить, - улыбнулась Банни сквозь слёзы. Её мир снова засиял радужными красками. – Я бы никогда не смогла причинить тебе боль.

Харука взяла Банни за руку и ласково поцеловала её ладошку. Покачивая принцессу в своих объятиях, она попыталась объяснить причины своего поведения:

-Первое и самое важное, что я хочу сказать – это то, что прошлая ночь была особенной для меня. И я хочу, чтобы ты знала это. Дело даже не в том, что у нас был фантастический секс, но такж… это невероятно, Котёнок, ты всё ещё краснеешь – после всего-то, что мы с тобой вытворяли ночью, - воительница ветра задорно рассмеялась и получила от ещё гуще покрасневшей Банни лёгкий шлепок по руке. – Хорошо, я поняла, не будем об этом. Ну… тогда, думаю, поговорим о том, что произошло утром. Что ж… я заснула, обнимая тебя, моя очаровательная принцесса, и мечтая о том, как здорово будет проснуться с тобой рядом и разбудить тебя поцелуями. Когда взошло солнце, у меня сна уже не было ни в одном глазу. Я лежала и всё думала о том, как ты погрустнела до этого. Меня вдруг осенило, что ты наверняка смутишься, если поутру обнаружишь меня спящей рядом с собой, да еще и абсолютно голой. И, сдается мне, я не очень-то ошиблась в своих выводах, судя по этому красному личику.

-М-м, пожалуй, ты была права, - кивнула Банни, тщетно борясь со своим румянцем.

Утром всё казалось каким-то… совершенно иным. Принцесса боялась даже подумать, что она вытворяла прошлой ночью, не говоря уж о том, _как_. И что на неё нашло? Подобное поведение ей было совсем не свойственно. И всё же… это было восхитительное чувство. Подавив необычное щекочущее ощущение внутри, Банни прильнула к плечу Харуки и подарила ей светлую улыбку.

Красавица-ветер прижала принцессу к себе покрепче, поцеловала её в золотистую макушку и заговорила снова:

-Ну вот. Так что я встала и пошла накинуть что-нибудь. А на обратном пути задумалась над тем, каково тебе будет утром. Мы ведь обе знаем, что ты весьма застенчивая девушка – мне до сих пор вспоминается, как ты безумно смущалась, когда вчера тебе пришлось снять лифчик. Конечно, позже твоя страстная натура поразила меня, хоть я и до этого подозревала в тебе пылкую любовницу. Но была вероятность, что это всё произошло под влиянием ночи и моих попыток соблазнить тебя, а значит, при свете дня всё могло вернуться на свои места, и ты бы вновь превратилась в чувствительную, застенчивую принцессу. Потому-то я и провела остаток ночи на кушетке – не хотела смущать тебя и ставить в еще более неловкое положение, - Харука перевела дыхание и взглянула в лучащиеся пониманием голубые глаза. Девушка вздохнула и, отведя взгляд, тихо призналась: - И еще кое-что. Я уже не спала к тому времени, когда ты пошла принять душ, так что я видела, как ты сидишь в постели и отчаянно мотаешь головой. Мне показалось, что ты вспомнила о прошлой ночи и пожалела о ней – оттуда и бурная реакция. Когда чуть позже ты прошла мимо и даже не взглянула на меня – не то что поцеловала – подозрения окрепли, и я подумала, что ты приняла _такое_ решение. Знаешь, раньше я бы, наверное, и внимания не обратила, но после того, что было ночью между нами, твое утреннее поведение меня… задело, - Харука тщательно подбирала слова, не в силах заставить себя поднять глаза на Банни; ей было трудно признаться в тех чувствах, что она испытала ранним утром. На самом деле, там было куда больше чем просто «задело», но не в духе гонщицы было устраивать драму на пустом месте, так что остальное она оставила несказанным. – Знаешь, я ведь подумала, что больше всего ты хотела забыть, стереть воспоминания о том, что произошло между нами…

-Котёнок, - Харука на мгновение подняла глаза на Банни, ласково коснулась щеки девочки и созналась в главном: - я не знала, что ты решишь поутру, поэтому не хотела на тебя давить. Если бы ты сожалела о том, что произошло между нами – хоть прошлой ночью ты и твердила, что никогда не пожалеешь об этом – ты вольна была вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось, – я бы притворилась и подыграла тебе. Понимаешь, я старалась не ради себя, а ради тебя – не хотела, чтобы ты переживала и корила себя. Какое бы решение ты ни приняла, я готова была принять его и облегчить тебе жизнь. Но оказалось, что вместо помощи я лишь ранила тебя. Прости, моя маленькая принцесса, я искренне сожалею.

Банни счастливо улыбнулась и, вздохнув с облегчением, крепко обвила шею блондинки руками.

-Спасибо тебе, Харука, - светясь от радости, она прижалась щекой к шее Харуки и горячо зашептала: - спасибо тебе за всё это! Твои слова так много значат для меня! Я по глупости решила, что с самого утра ты только и делаешь, что пытаешься избежать меня. Прости, что так плохо подумала о тебе. Эта ночь тоже стала особенной для меня… как и ты, Харука. Любимый мой ветер, благодаря тебе я снова почувствовала себя свободной, любимой и желанной; ты открыла во мне грани, о существовании которых я прежде и не подозревала… - принцесса обхватила лицо Харуки ладошками и с любовью погладила её по щекам.

Гонщица усмехнулась про себя; способность Банни молниеносно переключаться с грусти на радость и с горьких слёз на сияющую улыбку была просто поразительной.

Шло время, а две девушки молча, влюблено смотрели в глаза друг другу, делясь теплым нежным чувством, что разрасталось в каждой из них. Неожиданно Харука наклонилась и шаловливо чмокнула Банни в нос.

-У тебя на редкость серьёзный вид… Совсем на тебя не похоже.

Принцесса хихикнула и соскочила с колен гонщицы.

-Так, помнится, кто-то говорил о завтраке?..

-Помнится, кто-то говорил, что он не хочет есть, - весело парировала Харука, но тут же поднялась и, обняв Банни за талию, повела её на кухню.

-А теперь хочу, - заверила юная принцесса, с довольной улыбкой следуя за прекрасной хозяйкой к давно накрытому столу.

И утро вновь стало прекрасным.

_**x * x * x**_

Немного позже Харука отвезла Банни домой.

Подъехав к дому, где жило семейство Цукино, гонщица разблокировала центральный замок и вышла из машины. Галантно открыв дверь для принцессы, она протянула руку и помогла той выйти.

Кивнув с благодарной улыбкой, Банни шагнула к домашней калитке. Ей очень хотелось сказать Харуке что-нибудь дружелюбное напоследок, но в голову не приходило ничего подходящего. Смущение, поднявшееся волной внутри так некстати, сковало Банни, и она решила для начала открыть калитку, занять руки хоть чем-то, прежде чем найдутся слова для прощания.

-Кстати, пока ты не ушла в дом, я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, - на лице Харуки ни с того ни с сего заиграла проказливая усмешка. Чуть облокотившись на дверцу машины и привычно сунув руки в карманы, Харука с любопытством следила, как Банни пытается справиться с дверным замком, и в её изумрудных глазах плясали озорные искорки.

-Ага, - откликнулась принцесса, сосредоточенно пыхтя – от волнения ей никак не удавалось справиться с обычным делом. Тут замок, наконец-то, поддался, и Банни победоносно улыбнулась, распахивая калитку настежь. – Так что ты там хотела сказать?

-Ты даже слаще, чем я думала. Уж теперь-то я знаю это наверняка, - воительница ветра многозначительно изогнула бровь и сладострастно закусила нижнюю губу.

Принцесса стала пунцовой. Она попыталась было что-то сказать, но не смогла издать и звука; её рот лишь беспомощно открылся и закрылся. В памяти возник ворох ярких картинок-воспоминаний о прошлой ночи, и большинство из них красочно живописали, _как именно_ Харука узнала столь интимные подробности. Лёгкая дрожь пробежала вдоль позвоночника, волнующими искорками-мурашками рассыпаясь по всему её телу. Господи, да есть ли предел для чар Харуки?

-Гр-р-р! – невнятно прорычала Банни и порывисто отвернулась, притворившись оскорбленной. – Забудь об этом! Передай привет от меня Мичиру-сан, когда увидишь её. И никогда, слышишь, _никогда_ не говори об этом снова! Я серьёзно! – и златовласка рванулась к дому, наугад махнув на прощанье рукой.

Но на полпути она остановилась и обернулась с хитрой улыбкой. Харука смотрела на неё выжидающе. Словно знала всё наперед. Банни вздохнула с наигранным смирением и, улыбнувшись, будто не веря самой себе, побрела обратно к воительнице ветра.

-Я всегда буду помнить эту ночь, Харука, обещаю. Спасибо тебе за всё. Я искренне желаю тебе счастья с Мичиру-сан – знаю, как сильно ты её любишь, - принцесса подошла вплотную к Харуке и, встав на цыпочки, с нежностью поцеловала её в щеку. – И чтобы не усложнять всё это дело с двойной изменой… давай будем считать это просто чудным сном? Очередной фантазией о нас с тобой, как это и было прежде. Что скажешь?

Харука бережно взяла Банни за руку, сердечно поцеловала её и молча кивнула.

Махнув на прощанье еще раз, юная принцесса отправилась домой с лёгким сердцем, уверенная в правильности сделанного решения.

Быстро поднявшись по лестнице и ни разу не споткнувшись по пути, Банни ворвалась в свою спальню и поспешила к балкону. Там, опершись на балконную ограду и мечтательно пристроив подбородок на сложенных руках, девочка неотрывно следила, как прекрасная гонщица садится в машину, заводит мотор и отъезжает от ворот дома.

Потом Банни вернулась в комнату, плюхнулась на кровать и, обняв свою подушку, позволила мыслям унестись в страну чудесных грёз.

-Прекрасный ветер, ты подарила мне невероятную ночь. Лучшую в моей жизни… - принцесса счастливо улыбнулась и закрыла глаза, смакуя сладостные воспоминания. Снова и снова она прокручивала в голове самые возбуждающие моменты: поддразнивания Харуки, свою неловкость и стеснительность, их первый поцелуй… и те другие, что были позже. Следом на ум пришли чувственные ласки Харуки, волнующее кровь ощущение чужой кожи на коже; ловкие пальцы виртуозной пианистки, порхающие по всему её телу; умелый язык Харуки и сладострастные ощущения, подаренные его прикосновениями, дерзковатая и сексуальная ухмылка гонщицы…

Банни залилась румянцем, вспомнив, как трепетала Харука, оказавшись на вершине блаженства, и как у неё самой перехватило дыхание от её пылкого благодарного поцелуя.

Чуть утихомирив бурлящую от непристойных образов кровь, девочка принялась вспоминать их с Харукой разговоры по душам. Жесты воительницы ветра, её мимика, взгляды – они были удивительно выразительными и красноречивыми. Оказавшись так близко к Харуке, Банни открыла для себя целый мир чувств, таящихся во внешне невозмутимой девушке. Серьёзные и задумчивые, горящие и страстные, успокаивающие и ободряющие – глаза Харуки были прекрасны, а их цвет в зависимости от эмоций менялся от дымчато-зёленого до серо-голубого.

Харука была изумительной личностью. Сильной, стильной, притягательной. Возможно, порой чересчур прямолинейной, но эта черта характера рождалась из её уверенности в себе и высокой самооценки. Это её ничуть не портило, даже делало ещё более желанной. Для тех же, кто имел честь быть в числе её близких людей, открывались потаённые грани её натуры: заботливой, нежной, сочувственной и понимающей, и от этого Харука становилась во много раз замечательнее.

«_Эй, ты поосторожнее! Смотри не влюбись в Харуку, даже не вздумай!_» - строго одернула себя Банни.

А ведь было бы так легко – _невероятно_ легко – потерять контроль над вихрем чувств, бушующем внутри, и позволить себе влюбиться – сильно, страстно, безудержно – в прекрасную воительницу ветра…

Банни резко открыла глаза и рывком села в кровати, приказав себе сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь (а лучше – на ком-нибудь) другом.

Грёзы о любимом Мамору неожиданно показались не столь привлекательными, как хотелось бы, и девочка недоверчиво усмехнулась этому открытию. Нужно было срочно занять себя чем-то, и Банни, решительно достав несколько фотоальбомов с полки около кровати, заставила себя переключиться на созерцание других людей, хотя фотографии с Аутерами теперь притягивали её внимание намного сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде.

Банни решила, что позволит себе думать об _их_ совместно проведённой ночи еще много-много раз, но только не сейчас. Ещё не время. Потому что если сейчас она окунется в эти воспоминания ещё раз, то непременно влюбится в Харуку, окончательно и бесповоротно.

…

Тем временем Харука вела машину на головокружительной скорости. Перебирая в памяти воспоминания о прошлой ночи, она широко улыбалась. Её ухмылка стала ещё шире, когда перед мысленным взором предстал образ очаровательной юной принцессы и её пронзительно синие глаза.

Тёплый ветер взъерошил короткие русые волосы, и девушка с удовольствием приняла его ласку. Изумрудные глаза засияли озорством и весельем. Харука, наконец-то, почувствовала себя свободной и счастливой. Любовь и нежность до краев наполнили её сердце, не оставив места для грусти и одиночества.

«_Я сохраню всё в памяти, Котёнок. Все подробности, каждую деталь о нас с тобой. И я сделаю всё на свете, чтобы ты и дальше продолжала сиять и улыбаться так светло и радостно… Всегда_».


	11. Chapter 11

_**По ту сторону ночи**_

_**~ * ~ Глава 11 ~ * ~**_

_**x * x * x**_

Звуки музыки заворожили девушку, и она остановилась у двери.

Харука играла на фортепиано, не глядя на клавиши, мыслями витая где-то далеко. Слегка нахмуренные брови, задумчивый взгляд. Руки и пальцы двигались грациозно и уверенно. Такой она выглядела… удивительно притягательной. И слегка будто бы незнакомой. Далёкой.

Мичиру улыбнулась про себя. Похоже, девушка за стойкой регистрации посетителей пала жертвой непреодолимого обаяния Харуки. Опять.

В прошлый раз гонщица проникла в номер Мичиру незамеченной и удивила ту своим неожиданным появлением, когда скрипачка вернулась вечером с репетиции. А случилось так лишь потому, что девушка-администратор была очарована милым флиртом этой неисправимой Харуки.

Воительница океана мысленно похвалила себя за то, что настояла на необходимости поставить и пианино в своем номере, а не только необходимые для репетиций инструменты. Разумеется, Мичиру знала, что Харука будет приезжать к ней с визитами, когда только сможет.

-Я ни разу не слышала этого произведения, - тихо сказала морская красавица, входя в комнату. – Ты сочинила его недавно?

-Любимая, - обворожительно улыбнувшись, Харука поднялась с места и подошла к своей возлюбленной. Обняла её, зарылась лицом в волнистые волосы цвета океана.

Какое-то время они ничего не говорили, лишь, крепко обнявшись, упивались близостью друг друга.

-Извини, я не заметила тебя сразу. Долго ты там стояла? – наконец, спросила Харука, пропуская шелковистые прядки меж пальцев и наслаждаясь ощущением теплого дыхания Мичиру на своей шее.

-Да нет, не очень. Меня заворожила твоя музыка, - скрипачка ласково улыбнулась в плечо Харуке. – Прости, что помешала. Ты могла бы сыграть эту мелодию ещё раз, для меня?

-Ты уверена, что хочешь послушать? – осторожно уточнила воительница ветра, прекрасно зная, что Мичиру умеет «читать» музыку, слышать вложенные в мелодию чувства и послания.

Мичиру погладила короткие русые волосы, мягко коснулась щек Харуки и взглянула ей в глаза. Потом улыбнулась и кивнула, легко и ободряюще целуя свою любимую в губы.

…

Главная тема была простой и незатейливой, но поддерживающая партия, исполненная в басовом ключе, добавляла мелодии очарования и глубины. В ней не было тоски или трагичности. Её звучание напоминало, скорее, летящие облака… или течение ручья… наполненное свободой и спокойствием. Умиротворением.

В начале мелодия была игривой, затем рассыпалась каскадом ликующих стакатто, которые вскоре затихли, и их сменили восьмые и шестнадцатые ноты октавой ниже, напоминая утихающий вихрь…

Мичиру «увидела», как наступила и прошла ночь, как родилась заря – чистые ноты, медленные, вкрадчивые, словно неуверенные вначале, но поднимающиеся выше и ярче, с нарастающей громкостью, а потом… вдруг… совершенно неожиданно всё замерло, оставив только низкие глубокие ноты, звучащие, как биение сердца… Тишина… Затем мотив, похожий на начало, повторился и постепенно затих.

-Похоже на мечту… прекрасную, но ускользающую, - произнесла Мичиру, когда Харука закончила играть и, сложив руки на коленях, стала пристально разглядывать свои ладони. – Странно только, что мелодия закончилась так же, как началась. Точнее, _почти_ так же.

Красавица-ветер не ответила.

Нежное прикосновение пробудило блондинку от её задумчивости, и она беззащитно улыбнулась подруге, встретив тёплый взгляд её сапфировых глаз.

-Эта мелодия – о _ней_? – полу-вопрос, полу-утверждение в голосе. Мичиру села на колени к Харуке и обняла её. – Хотелось бы сыграть её дуэтом, но я не слышу здесь своей партии. В этой мелодии нет места для скрипки… или для меня. Но, похоже, её и не должно там быть. Это просто соло для пианино. Твоё соло. Песня ветра и неба…

Харука по-прежнему молчала. Она лишь опустила голову на плечо Мичиру и прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь родным запахом девушки, которую очень любила.

-Это прекрасно, Харука. Ты должна гордиться этим.

Едва заметный медленный кивок был ответом на её слова. Мичиру ласково погладила Харуку по спине.

-Когда я с тобой, я словно дома… наконец-то, - прозвучали тихие слова. – Я безумно скучала по тебе, Мичи.

-Приятно слышать, - мягко отозвалась Мичиру и потерлась носом о шею любимой. – Ведь это взаимно.

Она не успела рассказать, как сильно скучала по своей прекрасной гонщице, потому что теплые губы Харуки накрыли её губы в тихом, полном любви поцелуе. Когда он закончился, Мичиру многозначительно улыбнулась.

-Итак… - скрипачка обняла ладонями лицо подруги и пристально вгляделась ей в глаза. Понимание вдруг озарило её лицо, и она улыбнулась, лукаво и вопросительно глядя на Харуку.

Губы блондинки дрогнули в слабой усмешке, и она едва заметно кивнула, отвечая на не высказанный Мичиру вслух вопрос.

-Так ты всё-таки… Серьёзно? – коротко рассмеявшись, воскликнула скрипачка и покачала головой в изумлении. – Тебе и вправду удалось? Невероятно!

-Ну перестань, Мичиру, ты меня пугаешь, - известная своей суровостью воительница ветра вдруг стала походить на ребенка, который разбил любимую мамину чашку.

Воительница океана залилась веселым смехом и утешающе погладила свою очаровательную возлюбленную по голове.

-Извини, не хотела. Я просто… рада, что ты, наконец, решилась, - мягко сказала Мичиру. – Ты долго желала её.

-С чего вдруг пара месяцев – это «долго»? – сине-зеленые глаза недоуменно округлились.

-Глупышка, это длилось гораздо дольше, чем пара месяцев. Я до сих пор помню ту ночь, когда Каоринайт попыталась достать кристалл _её_ сердца. Ты тогда была весьма… м-м, как бы это сказать… огорчена, – поддразнила Харуку Мичиру. А затем понимающе улыбнулась. – Милая, я ведь помню – для тебя это было тяжелейшим испытанием. О, и, разумеется, я не беру в расчет все те моменты, когда ты бессовестно флиртовала с принцессой, смущая бедняжку, – с симпатичными девочками, попавшими в поле твоего зрения, всегда так. Просто ты такая, какая есть, - воительница океана на мгновение прервалась, чтобы стереть поцелуем милую сердитую морщинку на лбу Харуки. – Однако Банни всегда была особенной для тебя. Всё в порядке, Харука, я знаю, что ты её любишь. Как и все мы. А эта страсть… что ж, в твоем случае это, пожалуй, наилучший способ выразить свои чувства. Весьма хороший способ, должна признать. Хотя, некоторые также пробуют разговоры по душам, подарки, свидания… это на будущее, чтобы ты знала, - Мичиру не удержалась от подшучивания над упрямой красавицей и получила в ответ улыбку, полную облегчения, и ощутимо крепкое объятие.

-Я наверняка совершила нечто исключительно хорошее в прошлой жизни, если заслужила тебя и твою любовь в этой. Ты самая необыкновенная девушка из всех, что я когда-либо встречала. Мичи… я _люблю_ тебя, всей душой и сердцем, ты же это знаешь, правда? – богине морской стихии всегда трудно было устоять перед умоляющей неуверенностью в изумрудных глазах. Она склонила голову и нежно, ободряюще поцеловала блондинку в губы.

-Конечно же, знаю, Хару, не беспокойся. И я тоже тебя люблю, - Мичиру шутливо коснулась носом носа гонщицы. – А теперь скажи мне… - любопытство было написано на красивом точеном лице девушки, - она хороша в постели?

-Мичи… - тон Харуки изменился на предупреждающий. Ей и в голову не могло прийти, что разговор повернёт в такое русло.

-Лучше меня? – Мичиру даже не обратила внимания на тон подруги. Вот девчонка!

-Мичиру, прекрати, - красавица-ветер возвела глаза к небу и обречено вздохнула.

-Ну правда, Харука, - рассмеялась в ответ скрипачка, - признай, что идея была не так уж плоха. Ведь ты так сильно желала принцессу, что это съедало тебя изнутри. Естественно, я должна была что-то придумать.

-Ты слишком проницательна для своего же блага, - проворчала Харука, пытаясь скрыть своё смущение. Кто вообще сказал, что она мастер по части не выказанных эмоций, если эта очаровательная леди читает её, словно открытую книгу?

-Я знаю. Как бы то ни было… - Мичиру доверчиво склонила голову на плечо подруги и прикрыла глаза, купаясь в ощущении её близости. – Милая, уж ты-то лучше всех на свете должна знать: будь в этом мире что угодно, что я могу сделать для тебя или дать тебе, если при этом ты будешь счастлива… если это в моих силах… то для тебя – что угодно, - девушка заглянула в блестящие изумрудные глаза. Они выглядели растроганными до глубины души и слегка будто бы неуверенными…

-Я думала, ты будешь ревновать, - а ещё в них таился вопрос.

-Может, и буду… Но не сейчас. Возможно, в следующий раз, - Мичиру снова улыбнулась. Глаза Харуки стали круглыми от удивления, а русоволосая голова отрицательно качнулась в ответ на её завуалированное предположение. – Не забывай, что это я всё придумала. Но если от этого тебе станет легче… можно, я тоже встречусь с ней? Вижу, она была очень хороша – ты вся сияешь.

-Какая ты распутная, - усмехнулась гонщица, так и не оправившись от шока до конца.

Их диалог казался каким-то абсурдным. Вот что-что, а предсказуемой Мичиру точно не назовешь. Может быть, именно поэтому Харука не могла насытиться обществом этой изумительной девушки.

-Ну, Хару, пожалуйста? – богиня морской стихии повисла на шее у Харуки, её глаза были наполнены притворной мольбой.

-Нет, - неожиданно твердый ответ.

-Ну хоть лёгкий петтинг? – с невинным выражением лица Мичиру попытала удачу снова, прекрасно понимая, что и это будет тщетно.

-Нет!

Девушка вздохнула в притворном огорчении и надула губки.

-Это жестоко, Харука. Ну что ж, я поняла, одной мне принцессы не видать, жадина… - И тут её глаза вспыхнули новой идеей. – А как насчет любви втроем тогда? Фантазии были жаркими…

Воительница ветра покачала головой, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не расплыться в широченной улыбке.

-Заманчиво, но все равно нет.

-Ладно, жадоба, может, мне тогда выбрать кого-нибудь из тех, кого мы обе знаем – чтобы это было справедливо? – не дожидаясь ответа Харуки, Мичиру стала прикидывать подходящего кандидата. – Иннеров исключаем, потому что я предпочитаю Банни больше всех остальных, но _ты_ мне её запретила, - скрипачка слегка ткнула пальцем в развеселившуюся гонщицу, - хоть это и не справедливо. И ты знаешь об этом. Ну да ладно, тогда остаются… джентльмены. М-м, дай-ка подумать… Мамору-сан?

-Пфф! – Харука даже не потрудилась облечь свое мнение в слова.

-Согласна, пожалуй, нет, - задумчиво согласилась Мичиру, но искорки в глазах выдали её баловство. – Всё равно он не совсем в моём вкусе. Да и принцесса убьёт меня за то, что я посмела даже подумать о её «Мамо-тяне», не так ли? – обе девушки рассмеялись. – Ладно, следующий… может быть, Сейя? Он наш общий знакомый, и я знаю, как вызвать его сюда с Кинмоку.

-Ага, отлично, зови, если хочешь его смерти, - внутри поднялась волна легкой паники, но Харука замаскировала её раздражённым ворчанием. Мичиру ведь просто шутит, правда?

-Харука, ты совсем не оставляешь мне выбора – Тайки и Ятен абсолютно не в моём вкусе, - Мичиру, разумеется, сразу поняла истинную причину раздражения своей подруги, но решила помучить ту ещё немного. – Но почему нет? Вот не понимаю, чем тебе не нравится Сейя?

-А с чего он должен мне нравиться? – Харука пренебрежительно дернула плечом.

-Да хотя бы потому, что… у него много достоинств.

-Неужели? И каких же? – темно-золотистые брови изогнулись в насмешливом любопытстве.

-Ну, начнем с того, что он – очень симпатичный парень… Или девушка… - спохватилась Мичиру, - когда как.

-Какая жалость, что меня не привлекают парни. Даже симпатичные, - с притворным сожалением посетовала Харука. – И мне уж точно не нравится, когда я не могу с определенностью сказать, с кем имею дело – с мужчиной или женщиной. Брр… это как-то… жутковато. Он странный… или она. Вот чёрт, это сбивает с толку! – она огорченно замотала головой.

-Ну хорошо, с этим я согласна, - весело рассмеялась скрипачка. – И всё же… Он высокий и отлично сложен.

-Я тоже, Мичи, я тоже.

-Он очень хорошо поёт… - Мичиру не собиралась сдаваться так просто.

-Зато он не бегает так быстро и не водит машину так хорошо, как я, - горячо возразила Харука. – К тому же, лично мне всё равно не нравится его музыка.

Мичиру отмахнулась от протеста гонщицы и продолжила:

-Мне нравятся его длинные тёмные волосы, - розовые губы сложились в лукавую улыбку.

-Ну надо же, а я-то всегда считала, что ты любишь короткие и светлые, - сверкнула самодовольная, но очаровательная усмешка.

-И кстати, он очень популярен у девушек… - однако, увидев приподнятую в игривом веселье бровь и сияющие смехом изумрудные глаза, Мичиру досадливо махнула рукой. – Ладно, признаю, вы оба пользуетесь успехом. Вопрос лишь в том, стоит ли мне считать это плюсом? Как думаешь?

-Хорошо, пусть у девчонок он считается более популярным, я не против, - быстро согласилась Харука. – У меня уже есть самая лучшая девушка в мире, так что другие меня не интересуют, - с любовью обняв Мичиру, Харука потёрлась щекой о её щеку. – Но превосходство в популярности касается только девчонок! В других областях я пользуюсь _б__о__льшим_ успехом, договорились?

Скрипачка лишь рассмеялась и покачала головой, поражаясь ребячеству подруги.

-Кроме того, он очень хорошо относится к Иннерам и к Банни особенно, - этот аргумент уже вышел из разряда серьезных.

-Ещё одна хорошая причина прибить его, - невозмутимо пожала плечами гонщица, а в изумрудных глазах заплясали огоньки.

-И наконец… - Мичиру выложила своего козырного туза, - он мне нравится. То есть, люблю я, конечно, тебя и только тебя, но раз уж мы заварили эту кашу под названием «измена в фантазиях, ставшая правдой», думаю, мне тоже полагается определенная порция удовольствия. И он для этого очень подходит.

Харука обвила талию своей возлюбленной сильными руками и зарылась носом в пушистые бирюзовые кудри. А потом ответила сладким голосом – чересчур сладким, что явно не предвещало ничего хорошего:

-И именно по этой причине я сверну ему шею, как только он переступит порог этой комнаты. Мне невыносима даже мысль о том, что он просто приблизится к тебе, не говоря уж о… как ты говоришь, всей этой каше с изменами.

-Но это несправедливо, ведь ты…

-Забудь, - Харука чмокнула свою любимую в губы.

-Так нечестно. Изменщица, - засмеялась Мичиру, глядя, как хмурится гонщица, и попыталась выскользнуть из крепких объятий подруги.

-Ну Мичиру!

-Но, Харука… - сладкие властные губы не дали ей закончить. Снова. Харука точно знала, как заставить свою любимую замолчать и направить её мысли совершенно в другое русло.

-Нет, Мичи, ты моя и только моя, - воительница ветра со всей серьезностью взглянула в аквамариновые глаза скрипачки. – Я не собираюсь ни с кем делиться.

-Вот уж не ожидала. Да ты собственница, Харука, - Мичиру покачала головой в недоверчивом изумлении, чувствуя, как по телу разливается знакомое тепло, вызванное заявлением Харуки. – Мне нравится… _госпожа_. Хорошо, ладно, ты победила… Но хотя бы расскажи мне, как это у вас было.

-Мы _закончили_ с этим разговором, - по лицу Харуки невозможно было ничего прочесть.

-То есть, ты мне совсем ничего не расскажешь?

Гонщица пожала плечами и едва заметно ухмыльнулась.

-Не-а. Но я скажу тебе кое-что другое. Знаешь, в разлуке у меня было много времени, чтобы подумать обо всём, что у нас с тобой есть. Я не хочу быть вдали от тебя, Мичи. Как оказалось, ты слишком сильно нужна мне. И… я не хочу больше заигрывать с другими, даже в шутку. Мне это не нужно. Котёнок, _правда_, особенная, согласна, но другие…

-Согласна, - голос Мичиру прозвучал в унисон со словами Харуки. Они взглянули друг на друга и расхохотались.

-Вот видишь? – блондинка поцеловала Мичиру в лоб, её глаза лучились искренним счастьем и глубокой любовью. – Ты… создана для меня. Мне больше нечего желать, если ты рядом. Ты для меня всё, Мичиру. И ты – единственная, кого я хочу и в ком действительно нуждаюсь. Навсегда.

-О… а Банни хорошо на тебя влияет, - беззлобно пошутила Мичиру, пряча легкий румянец. Харука раньше не говорила о своих чувствах так открыто. Разумеется, скрипачка знала, что та её любит, вот только дождаться от Харуки признаний вслух было нелегко. А теперь, когда она сказала _такое_… это было трогательно и ошеломляюще.

-Ну Мичи, пожалуйста! Может, мы уже сменим тему, а?.. – умоляющая Харука была редким зрелищем (но оттого не менее очаровательным), так что Мичиру решила не спускать её с крючка так быстро.

-Нет, пока ты мне хоть что-нибудь не расскажешь… - она подмигнула, но потом сжалилась над очаровательной гонщицей, которая уже начала раздражаться, и всё же сменила тему: - Ну, милая, не дуйся. А знаешь, ко мне в спальню поставили невероятно роскошную, _огромную_ кровать, и я тут подумала… было бы прекрасно, если бы ты присоединилась ко мне… чтобы опробовать её. Что скажешь?

Харука многозначительно ухмыльнулась и окинула девушку жадным взглядом. Её взгляд был настолько красноречив, что слов уже не требовалось.

-О, у меня есть идея еще лучше! Раз уж ты, любимая, не хочешь мне рассказывать… ты _покажешь_ всё, что делала с ней, - Мичиру поднялась и потащила смеющуюся Харуку в спальню. – Точно! Это и будет моим желанием, которое ты должна выполнить!

-Ужас, ты просто извращенка, Мичи. Знать бы ещё, почему я люблю тебя так сильно…

-Возможно, _именно_ _поэтому_, - со смехом парировала Мичиру. – Эй, твое желание сбылось, так что теперь очередь исполнять мое. Согласна?

…

Лежа на просторной постели с Мичиру, оседлавшей её бедра, Харука заговорила:

-Что ж, хорошо, сначала нам нужно тебя всю изранить, а потом я буду обрабатывать твои раны. Только ты обязательно морщись и вздрагивай, потому что… ясное дело, это очень больно.

-Да уж, очень… «возбуждающе»… - прекрасная скрипачка покачала головой и поморщилась. – Может, перейдем к следующей части?

-Хорошо, как скажешь, - воительница ветра кивнула и притворилась, что вспоминает. Морская красавица изогнула брови в притворном нетерпении. – Тогда… хм, а ты уверена, что хочешь, чтобы тебя приняли за кого-то другого и назвали именем другой девушки? А то я приняла Банни за тебя и назвала её твоим именем…

-Хм… дальше, – Мичиру с лукавой улыбкой прильнула к подруге и начала покрывать её гладкие щеки маленькими теплыми поцелуями, отвлекая девушку от воспоминаний.

-А дальше у нас были… разговоры… почти всю ночь. Потом… ага, разговоры. И… в конце, опять разговоры… А, утром, кстати – снова разговоры. Мно-о-го разговоров, - Харука округлила глаза, будто не веря тому, что сама говорит.

-Вот уж никогда не думала, что ты у меня такая… болтуша, - рассмеялась Мичиру, увидев милую забавную мордашку, которую состроила её любимая.

-Я тоже. Это всё Котёнок виновата, - воительница ветра развела руками и невинно улыбнулась.

-И всё же, Харука… что-то твоя история совсем не похожа на веселье, - скрипачка покачала головой и очаровательно надула губки. – Какие-то нелепые выходки… неужели это всё, на что ты способна? Бедняжка Банни. В её глазах твоя репутация великолепной любовницы и соблазнительницы рассыпалась и обратилась в прах, - со смехом подтрунила она над гонщицей.

-Я же говорила, что тебе стоило выбрать другое желание, - Харука с шутливой небрежностью пожала плечами. В её глазах, светившихся весельем, плясали озорные огоньки, а теплые руки скользили вверх и вниз по стройному телу подруги.

-Глупышка Хару, моё единственное желание – это быть с тобой и сделать тебя счастливой… - Мичиру ласково погладила лицо возлюбленной и соблазнительно улыбнулась, потихоньку расстёгивая рубашку блондинки и осыпая поцелуями открывающиеся её взору участки великолепного желанного тела.

«_Это даже забавно – насколько похожи желания Котёнка и моей Мичиру. Даже не похожи – одинаковы! – сделать счастливыми тех, кого они любят…_»

-Я _очень_ счастлива… когда я рядом с тобой, - Харука не могла подобрать слов, чтобы выразить все ту гамму чувств, которые вызывала в её сердце лишь эта необыкновенная прекрасная леди. – Спасибо за то, что любишь меня так сильно, Мичиру! Я…

-Чшш… - нежные губы скрипачки заглушили слова Харуки. Изящный пальчик очертил изгиб её губ, когда поцелуй закончился, и тёплые сапфировые глаза влюблено улыбнулись ей. – Не обязательно что-то говорить, Харука. Просто… люби меня, наконец.

_**~ * ~ Конец ~ * ~**_


End file.
